


Dancing Through Life

by Alkimara, MythicalOtter



Series: Dancing Through Life [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Roleplay, assult, nerd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkimara/pseuds/Alkimara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalOtter/pseuds/MythicalOtter
Summary: Charlie Morris was just a kid living with his aunt and his cousin, who was in college. He was the nerd everyone left their work on, and hated group projects. Michael Meyers was the captain of the dance team, a closeted gay who was terrified of ruining his "picture-perfect" reputation. What happens when these two meet?





	1. Group Projects

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a text roleplay between me (as Crutchie) and MythicalOtter (as Mush). Hope you enjoy~!

Mush sat in the corner of the classroom trying to focus. He had been drilling his dance routine way too late last night, and history was not his strongest subject. When the teacher announced group projects, he was relieved, maybe someone could actually explain this to him. He was zoning out when he heard his name. 

Crutchie was just. Chilling, relaxing, writing his notes. The teacher was calling off partners. This was fine, this was fine. Just one thing. There was a really cute guy in this class, specifically Michael Myers. He was hoping he wouldn't be paired with him, praying he'd get someone else and just do the project alone again for the both of them- 

"Morris and Myers." 

Crutchie stiffened, looking up at Michael. Well. Maybe he should be happy for the opportunity? To get to know him, of course- he'd never get into Michael's circle any other way. Anxiety was coursing through his veins, and he looked down again until the teacher was done. 

"Now get in your groups." 

Crutchie got up, taking a deep breath and going over to his group partner with his backpack. "H-Hey," Crutchie said softly, sitting down at a desk next to him, "I'm- I'm Charlie."  _ An amazing way to start senior year. _

Mush looked around to try to find Morris. He didn't know who that was. He just waited until the teacher told them to get into groups. He was zoning out again when he saw someone sit next to him.  _ His name is Charlie, remember that. _ He smiled and waved at Charlie. "I'm Michael."  _ Very eloquent genius. _

_ Gay panic calm the fuck down. _ "Alright- uh-" Crutchie looked up at the board. He perked up, "We got World War 2 for our assignment... We could cover domestic life in the country? It might be easiest to call dibs on, anyway..." He looked back at Mush. "It's um- easier to cover, anyways."  _ Is he going to make me do it like the others? _ "Or- Or do you have any suggestions? I'm good with anything."

Mush had been dreading the world war two unit, not only did he struggle to remember things, but he hated war. At least domestic life seemed less violent. He nodded. "Domestic life in the country sounds good. As long as I don't have to watch anything or look up anything super violent or bloody." He shivered a bit and pulled out his textbook. "Which chapter is that in? Do you want to focus on the wives and children? Or more on the politics?" He didn't remember things well and he really struggled on tests, but he didn't mind history really.

Crutchie seemed to perk up more at Mush actually looking invested. "Chapter 8- uh, if we focus on politics, we could talk about all the propaganda, I dunno how gory that would get off the top of my head." He was smiling maybe barely, "We could talk about the wives and kids. They had to take up a lot of jobs to be able to take up the jobs the men left behind. It was all about the war effort, so much so that I believe even the kids started working."

Mush looked at Crutchie with a smile. He seemed like a good guy, and really smart. He flipped open to the chapter. "I think there were labor laws in place, but they were disregarded out of need for workers." He grabbed a notebook and wrote down a few notes. "Women and children sound like our best bet. Do you want to meet in the library or one of our houses to work? I have practice after school every day and I have twice a week training at the dance studio." He knew he was throwing a lot of info, but he couldn't always control the rambling.

"Wow, that's a lot- um- I have math club on some days-"  **_Dumbass._ ** "My house is about as far as the library," He said quickly, trying to cover up the math thing, "So up to preference."  _ Wait, did you just invite him over? Potentially? _

Mush looked at Crutchie impressed. "Math club? Dang you're smart." He was genuinely impressed by smart people, his ADHD made it too hard to be smart. "Your house might be less distracting than the library. Is it okay if we meet there?" He didn't want to intrude on Crutchie's home or life. After all they were just partners for this project.  _ Though he is a cute guy. _

_ SHIT. _ "Y-Yeah," He mumbled, looking up at the clock. "Yeah, uh- we only have a few minutes- give me your phone?"  _ I'm about to give a cute guy my number. Holy shit. _

Mush pulled his phone out and handed it to Crutchie.  _ I just got a cute guys number. And I'm going to his house. This can't be real. _ "I'm glad I'm working on this with you Charlie."

Crutchie put it in and texted himself a :) before giving the phone back, biting his lip. "Y-Yeah, I'm glad I'm working with someone this time."  _ Instead of alone. _ "I'll- I'll see you, then?"  _ You're an idiot. _ Crutchie started packing up before the bell rang, grabbing his crutch.

Mush saved the number in his phone and looked back up at Crutchie. "Yeah! I can't wait to work with you." He felt a ball of paper hit his head. He looked over and saw one of his fellow dance team members giving him a look. "Great I'm not gonna hear the end of this one." He muttered.

"You too!" Crutchie got up and head to the door- 

"Hey, Crutchie!" Crutchie wondered briefly if Michael heard, turning and heading out the room towards that voice.

Mush turned to face the asshole who threw the paper at him, Oscar Delancey. "Can I help you Oscar?" He winced when Oscar threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Damn Meyers you got stuck with the smart kid, think you can convince him to help out your good friends on the team?" Mush pushed him off and stood up.

"We have our own project to work on, if you picked up a book maybe you'd pass." Oscar pushed Mush back into the chair.

"Don't think I didn't see you smiling at him. I wonder how everyone would take it if they found out they're precious dance captain was gay." Mush sighed.

"Fine I'll help you. Now go before you're late and get detention again." He watched Oscar leave before grabbing his bag and making it to his next class.


	2. Gay Goldfish

Crutchie was bouncing off the walls excited. Eric was at college, and his Aunt wasn't home- good, they'd embarrass him. He was currently waiting for Michael to arrive, having texted him the address already. 

His phone buzzed.

> From: Jack Kelly
> 
> you're gonna be fine, crutch. stop worrying.
> 
> To: Jack Kelly
> 
> HE IS VERY CUTE AND I AM VERY WORRIED
> 
> From: Jack Kelly
> 
> Use the lil squishy thing

Crutchie picked up the stress ball.

Mush took a deep breath as he approached Crutchie's house. He opened his phone to double check the address. He saw a text from his assistant captain.

> From: Racetrack
> 
> You got this woo the boy!!!

Mush shook his head; he was only really out to Race. It had been on accident, but he was glad he came out to the other gay kid on the team. It made his life easier, especially since Oscar found out. He knocked on the door hesitantly bouncing on his toes in first position, a nervous tic of his.

> To: Jack Kelly
> 
> oH GOD HE'S HERE I'LL TEXT YOU LATER!!
> 
> From: Jack Kelly
> 
> you better.

Crutchie put down the stress ball, going over and opening the door to his apartment. "Hey!" He smiled a little, holding it open for Michael. "Welcome to casa de Morris."

Mush stepped inside. "Thanks for letting me come over to work here." He looked around, he didn't know much about Crutchie and now here he was in his apartment. "You promise you're not a secret serial killer right?" He joked turning to shoot Crutchie a smile.

"I'd be a pretty bad one," Crutchie laughed, looking at his leg. "No, I'm not- ah, you wanna stay here or go up to my room? My aunt's at some book club meeting."

Mush nodded and followed Crutchie to his room. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Race started up.  _ His room, alone, no one in the apartment. Perfect opportunity. _ He shook his head. Crutchie didn't even know he was gay. Was Crutchie even gay? He just met the guy.

Crutchie blushed softly.  _ I brought a cute guy into my room. _ He was glad he'd mostly cleaned... He went over to pick up his desk a little more, putting his crutch against the wall. He sat down on his bed, pulling out the textbook.

Mush followed suit and sat next to Crutchie on the bed. He had his notebook and pens at the ready. "Okay so culture of the home in world war two. Let's do this." He felt nervous, why did he feel so nervous?

_ OH GOD HE'S SITTING NEXT TO ME. _ "Mhm," Crutchie hummed, maybe a little too high. "Ah... S-So..." Crutchie looked at the book, and started talking, pointing to a few spots. At first, he was stuttering, but as he got into his ramble his voice evened out and calmed down, and by the end he realized he must've been talking for at least a full two minutes. "Sorry..." He mumbled quietly.

Mush sat there captivated by Crutchie. He finally was starting to understand some of the laws and more complex ideals that were going on during the time, all just from listening to him. He snapped out of his daze. "There's no need to apologize! I like listening to you!" He blushed as he realized what he said. "That is, I finally get some of the things I couldn't get before. You're good at explaining."

Crutchie blushed as well. No one... Had liked his rambles before. He smiled, a smile that made its way to his eyes, that felt real and good. "Thank you- A lotta people think I'm annoying, but I just... Like explaining. And when you're explaining, you're also learning, 'cause people might correct you." He looked back at the book, then at Michael, "Ah... So, where do you think we should go from there?"

Mush looked at the book.  _ How could anyone find him annoying? He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. _ "I think it would be interesting to focus on labor laws and the hometown workers who helped the war efforts?"

Crutchie perked up, "Yeah! Yeah, we could do that-" He started writing a few notes down, basically info-dumping anything he thought was relevant. He looked happy and in his element, looking between the book and his notes.

Mush just stared at Crutchie smiling. He looked so happy to be doing this. He jotted down some notes and discussed things the best he could.

Eventually, it was getting later... And Crutchie was hungry, and Aunt Lin wasn't back yet. "Do you want somethin' to eat?" Crutchie piped up during one of the quiet periods of writing. "Or drink."

Mush looked up from his notebook blinking. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure." He would have to get going soon but he didn't really want to leave. He was enjoying Crutchie's company.

"Alright," Crutchie got up, "Feel free to follow~." He went out to the kitchen, looking for snacks... "We could cook something, or eat these Goldfish?" He pulled out the cracker snacks.

Mush followed him to the kitchen. "Goldfish is fine I don't want to create too much of a mess." He leaned against the counter awkwardly.

"If you say so." Crutchie tossed a cracker up, catching it in his mouth. He smiled, putting the bag next to Mush.

Mush grabbed a handful of crackers and tried the same truck trick, only to have it hit his eye. "Dang it." He tried a couple more times failing both times.

Crutchie laughed a little. He took another cracker, tossing it up and catching it in his mouth. "Bet’cha I could catch it even if you threw it~."  _... Is that an innuendo. Please don't read into that. _

Mush narrowed his eyes playfully. "You're on." He took a cracker and tossed it at Crutchie. It felt nice, hanging out with him

Crutchie opened his mouth, jumping a little and caught it. He giggled, sticking his tongue out with the fish on top.

Mush clapped. "You have more catching abilities than I do I'm impressed. " He laughed as he popped a few crackers in his mouth. "So, you think we're gonna do good on this project?"

Crutchie snickered, nodding happily as he ate the cracker. He went to stand next to Michael- okay, fine. Thanks, leg, for  _ giving out. _ His eyes widened as he fell against Mush's side, having to hug him so he didn't topple them over. "Whoa-" He looked up.  _ Oh... He's prettier up close.... _ He moved away, bright red, "S-Sorry."

Mush grabbed Crutchie quickly and supported him. Crutchie was...breathtaking. He snapped out of his daze. "N-No problem, where's your crutch?" He looked around quickly trying to distract from the blush rising on his face from having Crutchie so close.

"Floor," Crutchie said dumbly, "I- I got it-" He picked it up, leaning on it and watching Mush... Shit. He looked away, squeaking out, "Uh..."

Mush looked at the floor. He felt so awkward now, he didn't even know how to handle crushes. He'd only known he was gay for a year, and he was still in the closet. "So...what do you do in your free time? Any hobbies?"

"Uh... I like numbers? I love writing- wanna see-?"  _ DON'T SHOW HIM THE GAY- _ "U-Uhm- well- I mean- it's not that good-"

Mush perked up. "Can I? I'm sure it's great! I write a bit myself, it's hidden but it exists." Did Crutchie just get hotter? Definitely.

"Oh...." Crutchie nodded softly, motioning for Mush to follow as they went to his room again. He went to grab his binder, pausing... Well.... Y'know what, if he was homophobic? Then... He'd be sad, but homophobes weren't allowed. He shyly passed over the book. "The tabs are different stories I'm writing..." Thank God none of it was porn, but it was all either gays or lesbians or non-binary gays or genderfluid gays. Nothing in there was cishet.

Mush took the binder carefully. "Thank you for trusting me." He opened it and started reading the first story. As he read, he noticed something.  _ It's gay...are they all gay? Is he gay? _ He awkwardly handed the binder back. "You're writing is really good. I'll have to bring some of my stuff next time.  _ It's pretty gay too. _ He shifted a bit.  _ Do I bring it up? Do I let it be? _ "So...um that was... that was a gay story."  _ How eloquent _

Crutchie froze. "Yeah. I'm... Not straight."  _ This is where you get hit with the 'gay people are wrong and bad' line. _

Mush couldn't help but perk up.  _ He's not straight? HELL YES. _ He noticed he hadn't said anything and rushed to get his words out. "Too! I mean, too me, uh fuck...same." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Crutchie's eyes widened. He looked at Mush, his heart racing. 

_ You've found out he's not straight. You've found out he's datable- maybe. _

Crutchie smiled softly, "I'm, uh- pansexual." He relaxed, eyes hopeful towards Mush.

Mush smiled at Crutchie shyly. "Um gay, I'm gay. But I'm not really out, only two people besides you know." He felt so happy. Even if Crutchie wasn't interested in him he would at least have another friend who was in the community.

Crutchie beamed, "Alright. So, don't say it around school, noted." He couldn't stop smiling. His heart was rushing.

Michael relaxed. "Thank you so much. I never thought I'd run into someone else besides Race and I who was LGBT." He couldn't help but pull Crutchie into a hug.

Crutchie blushed, hugging back... Oh. "You're a great hugger- I mEAN-"  _ FUCK. _

Mush blushed. "You are too...I like hugging you."  _ FILTER WHAT THE FUCK COME BACK! _ He flushed even brighter and hid his face.

Crutchie perked up, snuggling Mush happily. Was he hugging him for too long? Probably.

Mush looked at the clock and pulled away. "I have to get going. My parents will get worried. It was great getting to know you Charlie, I can't wait to work with you more!"

"Oh- I can't wait to see you again- ah- it was nice meeting you, too!" He smiled, beaming.

Mush gathered his stuff and hugged Crutchie one more time. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  _ I can't wait until then. _ He made his way for home, happier than he's been in a while.

"B-Bye!!" Crutchie fell on his couch after Mush left, and was swooning. 

When his aunt came home, she laughed, "Que paso?"

"I'm so, so gay," Crutchie said dramatically. His aunt laughed more.

Mush made it home and kicked the door shut behind him. His mom popped her head out from the kitchen. 

"Hey honey how was working on your project?" 

He didn't even know what to say. "It was good. Hopefully we'll get a good grade." He left it at that and ran upstairs. He flopped on his bed dramatically, he felt light and happy.  _ I can't believe how happy he makes me. I'm gay for this boy. _


	3. Sharing Writings

As soon as Crutchie sat down he was eager to get into groups, smiling softly to himself. He'd talked to Jack earlier that morning, and gotten a lotta good lucks from him and Davey.

Mush walked into history class feeling confident. Race had given him a pep talk...and condoms but that's just typical Race. As soon as the teacher announced they had to move into groups Mush was frantically waving Crutchie over. He was so excited to talk with him more.

Crutchie laughed at the wave, going over as fast as possible, sitting next to Mush this time instead of across from him. He pulled out his book and notes... Maybe more so just to have it out instead of wanting to actually work.

Mush had his notebook at the ready but was way more interested in getting to know his partner more. He ignored the glare being sent his way by Oscar; he would deal with that one later. He shifted so he was sitting closer to Crutchie. "So, I brought my journal so you can read a few of my poems, though I have to warn you there's a lot of repressed gay undertones." He joked quietly so no one could overhear him.

"Oh, shit- really?" Crutchie didn't care that their heads bonked together, eyes wide and downcast at the desk. "Share, share~."

Mush pulled out his tiny journal with a smile and passed it to Crutchie. "Here you go my deepest thoughts and dreams." He joked, only partly.

"Ooooh... I'm gonna have to surrender my binder more often, aren't I?" He giggled, opening it like it was a treasure.

"Only if you want to." Mush was nervous sitting there watching Crutchie read his private thoughts and feelings. He doodled in his notebook, partly out of nerves, and partly so it looked like they were doing something.

"It's only fair- how about I'll read  _ one _ thing." He gave it back to Mush, "Pick your favorite thing."

Mush flipped through and found one he had written right after he had discovered he was gay. In his opinion it was pretty poetic and well written. He handed the journal back to Crutchie.

Crutchie took it, and read it, eyes widening. He was a little teary-eyed at the end. "That was... Beautiful," He murmured. "You're a really good author." 

Mush blushed. "Thanks. I only write when I'm really emotional so could be better." He mumbled staring at his notebook.

"Sometimes writing emotional can be good- gets down the right vocabulary," Crutchie hummed. "Hey- what's your next class?"

Mush tapped his pencil anxiously. "Yeah, I didn't even know the words for what I was feeling when I wrote that one." He laughed a bit. "I have math after this. Why?"

"Ooooh..." Crutchie smiled softly, looking down, "Maybe we could walk together?"  _ Is this sly, Jack? Are you proud of me? _

Mush blushed brightly.  _ Is this actually happening? _ "I-I'd like that." He mumbled quietly. He couldn't see the glare coming from across the room, but he could feel it, Oscar would be fun to deal with later.

Crutchie was oblivious, nodding and smiling a little more.

Mush smiled at Crutchie. He turned back to his notebook. His heart was fluttering like mad,  _ Is this what a crush feels like? _ He had never had one before. He tried dating a couple girls to "fit in" but he'd never felt something like this.

"So, dance and cheerleading- that's gotta be rough, staying at school for so many hours," Crutchie said softly, really not wanting to work- which was odd, considering that was what he was amazing at. 

Mush shrugged. "It isn't awful, the games are the rough part. It gets cold in the fall. But I've been dancing since I was little, it's my passion." He explained quietly.

Crutchie nodded a little, smiling softly, "That's amazing... I'm glad you get to do something you love." The pervy part of his brain almost said 'I wish that was me.' Crutchie hummed, "Are you allowed to wear sweaters in the fall?"

Mush shook his head. "We get athletic shirts under our uniforms and jackets if we're not performing. Have you ever been to a football game?" He asked with an amused smile.

"No..." Crutchie admitted, looking down again, "I might have to go to one to see you, though." He blushed a little.

Mush had just gotten his face calmed down before he blushed again. "Y-You don't have to, really..."  _ It's not like we're dating we're project partners that's it. _

"Mmmm... I'll see~."  _ If I can get Jack to come with me that'd be easier... _

Mush smiled. "I'll keep an eye out for you then." Just then the bell rang making Mush jumped at that. "Oh class is over already?" Normally history dragged for him.

Crutchie looked up, blinking in surprise. He quickly moved to pack up, standing and waiting for Mush happily.

Mush shoved everything in his bag haphazardly and stood up. "Shall we go?" He bowed slightly with a laugh.

From across the room Oscar was just watching the two with a dark expression on his face.

Crutchie nodded, laughing a little, bumping his arm with Mush's and starting to walk with him.

It was nice walking the hallway with someone to talk to. "How can you navigate this place while on a crutch? I can barely do it."

"Magic," Crutchie snickered. "The crutch is just a replacement for my leg; I pretend my leg's missing, usually."

Mush laughed and bumped Crutchie with his shoulder. "That's one way to do it." He stopped outside the math room. "Well here I am. Thanks for walking with me." He didn't want to leave Crutchie, but he knew he'd see him after school.  _ I have the biggest crush ever. _

Crutchie nodded, booping Mush's nose, "See you later!" And then he ran off. Right into class, right next to Jack, hugging him and leaning on him. 

"Wha'sa matta you?" Jack snickered. "Gay?" 

"Gay."

Mush collapsed into his desk all smiles. He felt someone poke at his side.

"So, I assume the group project is going good?" Race teased watching Mush with a knowing smile. Mush pushed at him gently.

"Shaddup."


	4. Angry Little Crutchie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Oscar swears a lot. A lot of homophobic f-bombs.

Crutchie was bouncing on his heels. He was... Maybe waiting for Mush. Just a little. But Mush had practice every day. So, he was casually just sitting on a bench by the school entrance, writing in his book, his good knee up to his chest.

Mush was limping as he made his way down the hall.  _ Fucking Oscar... _ He saw Crutchie and a smile made its way onto his face. "Hey Charlie!" He called as he limped over faster.

Crutchie perked up- and faltered. "Hey, Michael... You okay?" He put away his book and stood up, looking at Mush worriedly.

Mush waved him off. "I'm fine, practice accident. Someone missed the memo that they were supposed to catch me and help me so I didn't twist my ankle." His face darkened for a second before brightening back up. "So, you want to go work? We could stop by the nearby coffeeshop first?"

Crutchie tilted his head. "Sure... We could pick something up. I have a wrap at home I use for my leg, if you need it?" He was on full alert. Someone did this. He just wasn't going to ask.

Mush waved him off. "I have an ankle wrap that I can put on when we get to your place." He smiled brightly and took Crutchie's hand.  _ This could be platonic right? Should I say no homo? But I really mean full homo _

Crutchie's caution fizzled out.  _ He's holding my hand. _ "O-Okay," He mumbled, nodding and starting to walk with Mush.

Mush walked to the coffee shop and pulled out his wallet. "Okay what do you want? My treat!"

Crutchie didn't argue, sneakily interning their fingers instead in thanks. Just in thanks. Nothing else. "A vanilla frappe~!"

Mush blushed when he felt Crutchie intertwine their fingers.  _ This feels like a date holy shit. _ He stepped forward. "One vanilla frappe and an iced caramel macchiato please." He handed the cashier his card and then pulled Crutchie to a small table to wait.

Crutchie relaxed at the table- oh, they were sitting next to each other, and still holding hands, fuck. "So... How was practice besides the injury?"  _ Please let that be a good question. _

Mush stretched his back. "It wasn't awful, our routine is finally coming together. If we keep up our current pace, we'll be ready for competition season. It's been an adjustment, not everyone respects that I'm the team captain yet." He sighed. "But until the one flub it ran flawlessly."

Crutchie paused.  **_I'M CRUSHING ON THE CAPTAIN??_ ** He smiled softly, "I'm glad it ran good, then! That means they're trusting you, right??"

"Most of them, we have a couple bad apples. But the girls kind of keep each other in check. It's the guys that are the issue." He said with a laugh. Mush heard their names get called and squeezed Crutchie’s hand before releasing it. "I'm gonna grab those be right back."

"Okay." As soon as Michael was a reasonable distance away, he rubbed his face with his hands, whispering,  _ "Ohmygoshhe'scuteandhe'ssmart." _ He quickly pulled himself together, putting his hands down, biting his lip to keep from smiling stupidly.

Mush tried to not have a gay breakdown, but he couldn't get over how amazing Crutchie was.  _ He's cute he's smart he cares about people AND he's funny...this isn't fair. _ He brought back the drink. "Here you go one vanilla frappe!" He sat down and just stared at Crutchie. "So, Math club, what's that like?"

Crutchie happily took the frappe, "Thank you~!" He sipped it, thinking. "Well um- we do a tutoring thing on Tuesdays and Thursdays for 2 hours after school to help other students- oh, and we go to competition. There's different parts, but basically you get a buzzer and it's based on how fast you can solve the problem." Crutchie grinned, "And we throw the  _ best _ Pi Day parties~!"

Mush snorted and almost choked on his coffee. "That sounds like it's really cool! I've never been the smartest, so I think it's really awesome that you guys get to show off your skills." He shot Crutchie a smile. "I might have to crash that Pi day party though."

"Do it. It's amazing. You've never  _ seen _ so many pies in the room before," Crutchie said dreamily. He snapped out of it, "But I think you're pretty smart. Most group projects I have to do, I'm forced to do all the work..."

Mush wrinkled his nose. "I'm dumb not lazy. Even if I don't get what we're doing I would never let my partner do all the work. Besides you're helping me actually understand and remember this shit."

Crutchie laughed a little. "I still am gonna call you smart," He said softly, sipping his drink.

Mush shook his head. "I fit the perfect dumb jock trope just gay." He said with a laugh. He always struggled with school because of his ADHD, he was okay with it at this point.

"Maybe the perfect cute gay jock trope," Crutchie giggled. And then froze.  _ I said that aloud. _ He looked down quickly, blushing.

Mush blushed brightly and focused on his drink.  _ He thinks I'm cute? HE THINKS I'M CUTE HOLY SHIT. _ He got his voice to work eventually. "I guess that makes you the perfect cute pan nerd trope." He mumbled blushing darkly.

_ Oh. OH. _ Crutchie didn't know how to respond to that, shifting shyly and continuing to sip his drink. "... Then I guess... That makes us both cute..." He mumbled.  _ Cute together. I can see that. _

"I guess so..." Mush mumbled looking down at his drink. His face was on fire.  _ We'd be cute together, if I ever had the guts to come out. _

Crutchie glanced around. He wanted to lean on Mush, but... He was closeted. He didn't wanna do anything about that. "You wanna head home?" He hummed, looking up. "We can bring the coffees and you can wrap your foot?"

Mush smiled. "Yeah we should do that. My ankle is killing me." He grabbed his coffee and stood up. With zero hesitation he grabbed Crutchie's hand.  _ It's so calming holding his hand. _ He looked down at him.  _ Maybe it would be worth coming out if I got to be with you. _

Crutchie blushed softly, holding Mush's hand happily and walking with him, humming a little. He was beyond happy...

Mush was happy just looking around and enjoying Crutchie's company when his eyes settled on someone approaching them, Oscar Delancey. He quickly pulled his hand from Crutchie's and smiled. "Hi Oscar." He needed to remain friendly to his team no matter what.

"Hey Meyers, how's the ankle?" Oscar asked with a smirk, the tone of his voice clearly showed he had something to do with it.

"Just fine." Mush said not betraying the anger he felt. "I'm gonna wrap it when I get a chance to sit down."

Crutchie noticed two things. First, Mush's hand leaving his, and second, Oscar's tone. His expression darkened, and he remained silent, eyes narrowed at the Delancey.

Oscar looked between the two of them. "So, what is this Meyers? I thought you were keeping the fact that you're a fucking fairy in the closet. It's bad enough our other captain's a proud fucking wimp."

Mush balled his hands up into fists, his anger was trying to get the best of him. "We're just group partners nothing else. Now could you please go so we can get work done?"

Oscar scoffed. "You are aware that your partner is a fag, right? You're just begging to be outed."

Crutchie took a step forwards, in front of Oscar, growling out, "Leave us alone, you fucking homophobe. You know why they call it that? 'Cause people are  _ scared _ of the gays, and right now you have every fucking reason to turn tail and run. Maybe he can't touch you, but I can." He gripped his crutch harder, lifting it off the ground just slightly.

Oscar just rolled his eyes. "Like I would be scared of some little fucking nerd. You probably couldn't even lift a gallon of milk without struggling."

Mush just took a step back. This version of Crutchie was terrifying...and strangely hot. He looked away so he could have plausible deniability.

"Oh yeah?" Crutchie swung the crutch into Oscar's knee, right on the side, hard enough that he knew it'd hurt like a bitch, but not hard enough that he'd break anything. He looked down as Oscar either collapsed or faltered, eyes dark, "This nerd's about to beat the shit out of you unless you leave us the fuck alone."

Oscar collapsed on the ground howling in pain. "FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID FAG." He screamed. 

Mush saw people peeking out and knew they had to get out of there fast. "Listen as hot as that was, we need to get out of here now. I'm gonna pick you up sorry." Mush scooped Crutchie into his arms and ran to Crutchie's apartment as fast as he could.


	5. This Feels Great

"WHA-?" Crutchie was shouting swears the entire time... Maybe only a few. He calmed down as they got near, pulling out his keys and grumbling the entire time, "Asshole, fucking Delancey, he fuckin' deserved it." Damn, for a nerd he swore like a sailor.

Mush looked at the angry boy in his arms. "How can someone so small and nerdy have such a mouth on him? " He set Crutchie down when they got inside, the pain finally catching up to his ankle. "Fuck that hurts."

Crutchie huffed, "Because I am a man full of the rage of 10,000 homophobes... Also, when you've been through what I've been through, there's a point where you're kinda fed up with the world." He guided Mush over to sit on the couch, "You got the wrap, right?" He went to go find an icepack.

Mush sat on the couch and pulled the wrap out of his bag. "Right here. Do people often insult you and make fun of you?" He didn't get it Crutchie was a great guy! Honest, smart, caring, funny, the guy you would be lucky to have in your life.  _ I'm glad he's in mine now _

Crutchie brought over the icepack. "... I mean. Yeah. But..." He shook his head, "Yeah."  _ And... A lot of other things... _ He didn't want to think about his parents. He gave the icepack to Mush.

Mush wrapped his ankle up and put the ice pack on it. "Thank you. I don't see why though, you're pretty great. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend."  _ Or more... _

Crutchie was quiet now, sitting next to Mush and looking at his hands.

Mush shifted so he was pressed against Crutchie's side and wrapped an arm around him. "Sorry for bringing it up. And thanks for beating up Oscar back there, it was pretty badass...and kinda hot."  _ Why did I say that? HE'S SAD _

Crutchie blinked out of it. "Hot?" He blushed bright red, "No one's ever called um... That hot before."

Mush blushed. "Don't see why not....while slightly terrifying it was impressive."  _ Also helps that you're cute _

Crutchie was blushing more. And then he realized Mush was leaning on him and there was an arm around him and- he blushed more, leaning his head against Mush's side, maybe kinda cuddling into him. "Is he the reason you hurt your foot?"

Mush let out a breath. "Yeah, we were testing out a new stunt and he caught me wrong. I was able to walk it off but then while we were running our routine he tripped me when I was going into a jump and I landed wrong. They both can be passed as accidents so I can't report him." He hated being captain some days.

Crutchie growled a little, "I hope I fucked up his knee. He's an asshole."

Mush pat Crutchie's knee. "I'll be fine it didn't even sprain so it's not permanent." He moved his leg so it was sideways stretched out next to him in a one leg split. "Should we get to work?"

Crutchie's eyes widened.  _ He's flexible... Of course he is... _ "U-Uh..." He was blushing more, nodding and he got his bag, taking out his things and pulling the table closer.

Mush bent down and rested his elbows on the cushion in front of him. "So, I don't know how good you are at public speaking but if you want, I can present it. I feel bed because you've done a lot of the research."

Crutchie perked up, "So I can do the little click between slides part?" He looked at Mush hopefully.

Mush chuckled. "Yes, you can click between the slides." He couldn't say no to the look on Crutchie's face. He was so lost for this boy.

"Thank God- public speaking makes me so anxious..." Crutchie bit his lip, looking away.

Mush squeezed Crutchie's knee comfortingly. "I get that, I struggled for a long time before I learned how to do it." He leaned against Crutchie a bit, feeling comfortable and safe.

Crutchie was blushing just a little more, leaning back on Mush, "Yeah... Eventually I'll get the hang of it... I hope."

Mush playfully bumped Crutchie. "The world will have to watch out, you'll be the full package at that point." Was he just openly flirting at this point? Yes. Did he care? Not really.

"What do you mean?" ...Sometimes, this boy was oblivious.

Mush looked down at the floor. "You're kind, smart, tough, and overall a great guy, it's amazing you don't have people falling for you left and right. If you could talk in front of people without fear well then. You'd be able to take over the world." He joked.

Crutchie's eyes were wide, a soft blush on his face. "I..." He looked down, blinking a few times.  _ ISHEFLIRTINGDOESHELIKEMEISTHISFLIRTING??? _ "Thanks, Michael..." He murmured, smiling, "I don't... Think anyone's ever said somethin' like that to me before."

Mush took a chance and leaned over to peck Crutchie on the cheek. "Well then no one has ever really seen you then."  _ I've only known you for a day Charlie Morris, but I would fight anyone for you. _

Crutchie turned  _ bright _ red at that. He stuttered a little, unable to form words, looking at Mush in surprise. Part of him was screaming  _ OHMYGODHELIKESMEHEKISSEDMYCHEEKHELIKESME?? _ and the other part was going  _ but does he LIKE me or does he just like me? _ and it was annoying.

Mush turned back to his notes.  _ I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak...there's no way he likes me. _ He tried to keep himself focused as they worked on the project, but he kept feeling his eyes lingering on Crutchie. 

Crutchie blinked, and looked down at his paper. He coughed, and the two got to work... But his eyes kept flickering to Mush. Mush, who was so sweet, and really close, and nice and cute and smart even if he didn't believe it, and- Before he knew what he was doing, he placed a small, shy kiss on Mush's cheek, turning back to his notes afterwards. His heart was doing flips.  _ I think we like each other. Oh my god. _

Mush blushed brightly.  _ This is crazy...I've never liked someone like this before. _ He tried to focus on the project, but he just couldn't, not with Crutchie right next to him.

Crutchie was barely focused, having to constantly go back and correct whatever he said... It was clear his mind was on something else, but he was a little scared to address it...

After hearing Crutchie correct himself for the fifth time he closed the textbook. "Are you okay? You normally can talk around me." He joked his stomach twisting.

Crutchie blinked. He looked at Mush. His eyes flickered to Mush's lips. He looked away, looking at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. Out with it. His words came out in a rush, making it almost sound like one word, "I've never had a crush or anyone that I've really liked before and you're really freaking amazing in so many ways and I always thought you were pretty cute and pretty amazing but now that I know you it's  _ amazing." _ ....WELL. He closed his eyes tight, ready for rejection, for whatever reason.

Mush blushed darkly. He had had plenty of people crush on him over the years, all girls, all people he felt nothing for. This felt different, he  _ liked _ Crutchie, a lot. "I-I've never really liked anyone before. But you're a really great guy Charlie, I've meant everything I said about you. Every word."

Crutchie looked up, eyes wide.  _... Did he accept? _ He kind of seemed confused, letting out a breath. "O-Okay..."  _...WhATTHEFUCKAMISUPPOSEDTODONOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

Mush realized he probably didn't make it very clear to Crutchie, even though it made perfect sense to him. He took a deep breath. "I like you Charlie...a lot."  _ Was that straightforward enough? _

Crutchie just was gonna be red-faced for the rest of his life, apparently. He nodded, trying to process that. His heart was going to beat out of his chest. "I... like you too..."  _ Shhhut up brain, I can't kiss him yet. _

Mush took Crutchie's hand gently. His heart was fluttering a million miles an hour.  _ Cute boy likes me back...how am I processing this? AAAAAAAAAHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT _

Crutchie's eyes widened at his hand being taken. He looked up at Mush, biting his lip, scooting a little closer, shyly cuddling into Mush.

Mush froze for a minute before shyly wrapping his arms around Crutchie.  _ Is this how cuddling is supposed to feel? I like it _ He smiled and held Crutchie closer enjoying the warmth.

Crutchie blushed... But he liked it. He liked Mush's arms around him. He nuzzled closer, putting down his pencil and hugging Mush back. "You're warm," He mumbled shyly.

Mush squeezed Crutchie tightly. "You're cute." He mumbled back.  _ Am I allowed to say that now? We said we like each other. _

Crutchie smiled softly, managing to tease out quietly, "I thought you said I was hot?"

Mush blushed and knocked them to the side a bit. "You are hot but also impossibly cute. You can be both."

Crutchie laughed a little, still hugging into Mush's side. "Well, I think you're adorable and sexy, so there." He was glad his face was hidden from view.

Mush squeaked loudly.  _ Sexy? That's new from him. _ He buried his face in Crutchie's hair.

Crutchie giggled at the squeak, "Gotcha..." He happily cuddled into him. "D.... So... Uh- Do you... Do you wanna go out like...... On a date?"

Mush perked up. "I would love to go on a date with you!" He deflated a bit. "Uh can it be somewhere private though? Just until I can figure out how to come out?"

"Yeah," Crutchie hummed, thinking. "I mean..." He smiled sheepishly, looking up at Mush, "I got video games upstairs, if you wanna do that right now instead of the work... I don't think I can focus, and we have a lot done anyways."

Mush kissed Crutchie's cheek. "That sounds great! I can't really focus either, not with such a hot boy next to me." He shot a wink at Crutchie.

Crutchie was hit with a double whammy.  _ Two can play at that game. _ He kissed Mush's nose and then wiggled out of his arms, standing up and grabbing his crutch. "You want me to get you a new ice pack?" He hummed, picking up the old one and going to put it away.

Mush flexed his ankle. "Nah my ankle feels better. But thank you." He acted like the kiss didn't faze him, even though it made his heart flutter. He stood up and stretched obviously showing off his muscles.

_ Good for hugging... I want... more hugs... _ Crutchie kept himself quiet, nodding and going to take Mush's hand, tugging him over to the room again.  _ He likes me. _ He let go of Mush's hand, going to set up a game. "What'cha wanna play~?"

Mush sat down and thought. "What do you have you cutie?" He was going to tease Crutchie as much as he could before they had to go back into the real world.

"You're gonna kill me," He mumbled, "Mario Kart?"

"Sure!" Mush flopped back on the bed smiling stupidly.  _ This feels great!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the pining has ended.


	6. Boyfriends

Crutchie grabbed the controllers and set it up, going over to sit next to Mush... And then sitting closer so their sides were together. He looked at the ceiling... "You wanna... bet something on it?"

Mush looked at Crutchie with an amused expression. "What are you thinking?" He trusted Crutchie but after the run in with Oscar he knows he doesn't know everything about him.

Crutchie shrugged, "If I win you do something I want, and if you win, I do something you want? Could be an action or like... Buying someone something... Whatever." 

Mush looked apprehensive. "Okay...deal." He shook Crutchie's hand. He didn't play video games often, but he was determined to win. He had a couple ideas in mind if he won.

Crutchie grinned, shaking the hand, and then moving to play. He stuck his tongue out, looking focused. 

Mush tried his hardest to keep up, but he hadn't played in a long time. Surprisingly he was doing very well and beating Crutchie.

Crutchie... sucked at this game. He had it because he'd play with Eric, but.... Even now he still sucked.  _ Me and my big mouth. _

Mush cheered as he crossed the finish line ahead of Crutchie for the second lap.  _ Just one more... _ He focused hard.

Crutchie was sweating, trying his hardest, worried- fuck... Mush won. He bit his lip, and even as the second track came on, he lost again. They had to play the third track just to finish the cup, and Crutchie had finished.... right behind Mush. He slowly put the controller down, "Welp...."

Mush cheered loudly and jumped to his feet. "FUCK YEAH!" He hugged Crutchie tightly before pulling away blushing. "Sorry about that..."

Crutchie laughed, leaning into the hug. "Eh. I should've known better. Good race!"  _ He's so cute when he's excited. _

Mush smiled mischievously. "Now you have to do something I want. What should I have you do?" He hummed purposefully taking a while to think.

Crutchie stiffened. He sat down on the bed, looking up at Mush.  _ He's not gonna do anything bad. I trust him. He's a nice guy. One little thing. This is okay. _

Mush leaned close to Crutchie's face. "Hmmm...I want you to kiss me." He whispered looking Crutchie in the eyes. He softened his expression to signify that he wasn't trying to force him to do anything.

Crutchie's eyes widened. His eyes flickered to Mush's lips, then his eyes again.  _ Oh my God. Does this mean I have permission? He looks like I can say no if I want to. _ Crutchie lifted his hands slowly, cupping Mush's face in his hands. "Y... Y'sure...?" He looked up at Mush, shifting a little closer.

Mush nodded softly. "I asked you to after all." He was scared to press forward. "Do you want to?" He didn't want to make Crutchie uncomfortable.  _ What if I'm forcing him? _

"Yeah..." Crutchie mumbled, "I do..." He leaned forwards, pressing their lips together. Holy shit. Holy shit.  _ I'm kissing Michael Myers. _ He smiled slightly against Mush's lips, pulling away just as softly, looking up at Mush again for his reaction carefully. That'd felt... Amazing. Warm and good and he was  _ so happy _ and... He wanted to kiss Mush again and again, but he'd wait. 

Mush leaned into the kiss. It was amazing.  _ I'm kissing a boy...it feels so good _ It felt different in the best way. Mush initiated the third kiss pulling Crutchie close. He never wanted to stop kissing him.

Crutchie's hands slid around, his arms moving around Mush's neck. He didn't want them to stop kissing, but he didn't want to go further, and the last thing he wanted was... that. He kissed him again and again and maybe again quickly before moving back and looking down, breathless and unable to stop smiling. He looked back up at Mush shyly... "Was that... good?"

Mush was breathless, he had never felt like this in his life. "Good? That was amazing Charlie...was that good for you? I've never really kissed a boy before." He held Crutchie's hands gently rubbing the backs of them.  _ I hope I didn't screw up. _

"Yeah... Yeah, me neither," Crutchie giggled, "Or kissed a girl... I liked that. Liked it with you." He smiled softly, pressing his forehead against Mush's.

Mush giggled and just smiled dumbly. "I liked it so much." He wished they never had to leave this moment, alone in Crutchie's room just wrapped up in each other.

Crutchie smiled, relaxed. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked softly.

Mush kissed Crutchie's nose. "You don't have to ask." He leaned in and kissed Crutchie softly.

Crutchie giggled softly, leaning up into the kiss, murmuring against his lips, "I'm polite that way~."

Mush slipped one hand behind Crutchie's head to deepen the kiss slowly. He wanted to kiss Crutchie forever but didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Every move was slow and calculated.

Crutchie melted in the kiss, relaxing and letting Mush take it at his pace. He was okay with anything... Almost anything. He hummed softly, relaxing more against Mush.  _ This is okay. I trust you. _

Mush really wanted to take things slow. His last relationship moved way too fast and left a lot of issues, but he trusted Crutchie. He pulled back a bit. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," Crutchie breathed, "I really hope it isn't... I really like you, Michael. I don't wanna mess this up."

Mush's face fell. "I don't want to mess this up either...but...I'm not out Charlie. No one at school except for you, Race, and Oscar know I'm gay. My parents don't know....you deserve someone who isn't hiding," He moved away from Crutchie his thoughts plaguing his mind.

"I'll wait," Crutchie said softly, "I'll wait until you're ready. I'm not gonna push you into anything."

"You shouldn't have to wait. You're not in the closet anymore. You should have someone you can be happy and proud with. Not someone who hides you." It stung Mush to voice these thoughts but he knew they were the truth. Crutchie deserved someone braver than him.

"Hey." Crutchie gently cupped Mush's face in his hands again, "You've already taken my heart. You're not allowed to throw it away for something like that, that's my decision. I want to be with you, whether you're out or not."

Mush looked at Crutchie. "I-I want to...I want to come out." He nodded and sounded more sure. "I want to come out for you. I want to not be ashamed of who I am and to let everyone know that I am dating the best person in the school." It scared him but he knew it was true. He wanted to yell from the roof how much he liked Crutchie.

Crutchie's eyes widened. "Are... Are you sure- are you ready? I don't want to force you out..."

Mush nodded. "I needed the push to come out and you gave me one. It's scary and I don't know how everyone will take it but if you'll be my boyfriend then I want to show you off." He kissed Crutchie gently. "I'm proud to date you."

Crutchie's eyes widened. Boyfriend. "Boyfriend?" Crutchie smiled wide, "You..." He shifted, "You wanna be my boyfriend? I-I can be...  _ Your _ boyfriend?"

"Charlie Morris I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Mush scooped Crutchie into his lap and kissed him lovingly.  _ This feels so free and right. _

Crutchie laughed at being picked up, pressing into the kiss happily, "Michael Myers. My boyfriend~!"

Mush smiled. "Your boyfriend....oh my god I have a boyfriend!" He laughed and pulled Crutchie closer. "I'm so happy."

Crutchie was laughing, hugging tightly to Mush. "Me too~." He leaned up to place another loving kiss on Mush's lips.

Mush smiled into the kiss still giggling happily. Then it all ended when his phone vibrated. He quickly pulled it out and answered it. "Hi mom...I'm at Charlie's we're working on that history project remember? Okay I'll head that way love you." He sighed and hung up. "Looks like I gotta head home."

"Damn..." Crutchie smiled softly, wiggling out of Mush's lap. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, then?"

Mush got up and pressed one last kiss on Crutchie's lips. "Actually, could you meet me in front of the school before school tomorrow?"

"Yeah?" Crutchie smiled a little. "Yeah. I promise."

Mush smiled widely and kissed Crutchie's head. "Well then, see you tomorrow morning my boyfriend." He waved as he ran from the room grabbed his bag and headed for home.

Crutchie blushed. "See you, boyfriend..." And when he was sure Mush left, he made a high-pitched squeal of joy.


	7. Coming Out

Crutchie got up maybe a little earlier the next day, biting his lip nervously and waiting for Mush. This was okay, everything was okay, this would be  _ fine. _ He was fidgeting, leaning against a wall next to the main entrance.  _ Boyfriend... _ It brought another smile to his face.

Mush woke up at his usual insanely early time but instead of taking a long time to get ready he rushed around. He was glad his parents were usually asleep when he was heading to school so he wasn't questioned. He ran to the school and smiled when he saw Crutchie waiting by the main entrance. "Charlie!" He called out as he ran up to him.

Crutchie perked up, kicking off of the wall and standing up. "Hey, Michael!"  _ Don't be gay, don't be gay, he doesn't want it. God, I want to greet him with a kiss like boyfriends do. But I'll wait for him. _

Mush walked over and pulled him into a hug. He was going to do this, everyone else be damned. "Good morning babe, you ready to tackle the day?" He was acting as chipper as possible to hide his nerves.

_ Babe, babe, he said babe- _ "Y-Yeah..." Crutchie looked up at Michael, wondering what the hell he was planning.

Mush slung an arm over Crutchie's shoulders and turned towards the doors. "Are you okay with walking in with me? And looking like we're together?" He didn't want to pressure Crutchie at all.

"Yeah- Yeah, I am, but are  _ you?" _ Crutchie leaned into Mush, biting his lip. "I don't- I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Mush took a deep breath. "I can take them. I just don't want to hide when I have such a great guy by my side." He opened the door and walked into the school, head high with Crutchie right by his side. He got a few weird looks but no one reacted too badly...yet

Crutchie relaxed, keeping close, head high as well. He waved at Jack, who snickered and shot them a wink, arm around Davey in a similar manner.

Mush looked where Crutchie was waving and smiled. "Friends of yours?" He could feel everyone's eyes on him. It made him on edge.

"Yeah, that's Jack Kelly, and Davey Jacobs. Jack's been my best friend since I started here- he hit it off with Davey and they're together, but Jack has such a family of friends that homophobes are too scared to touch him or Davey."

Mush let out a small breath. "That's great, I'm so happy for them. Do you need to go to your locker?" He felt a shove into his side that made him stumble. He looked and saw a few of the football players shooting dirty looks at them.

Crutchie gently caught Mush, sighing a little. "Yeah... It's over here." He guided Mush along, shooting a dirty look at the group of students that shoved Mush.

Mush pulled back into himself a bit. He followed Crutchie head down, trying to avoid eye contact. He knew no one would actually do anything right then, but after practice? He was in for an interrogation/ possible beat down.

Crutchie saw Mush worried. Was this a bad idea? As they got to the locker, Crutchie gently shouldered Mush, "Hey. Are you okay?"

Mush looked up at Crutchie and smiled softly. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that just got a little spooked." He took Crutchie's hand hiding it away from watching eyes.

Crutchie gently rubbed Mush's hand with his thumb. "Okay..."

Mush jumped when he felt an arm go around his shoulders.

"Ay Mush! Why you so jumpy? Is it because you forgot to tell your best friend you had a boyfriend?" Mush knew that voice, He shoved the arm off and punched the blonde boy behind him gently.

"Race you scared the shit out of me! You know why I'm jumpy, and it just happened sorry I forgot to text you."

Crutchie perked up. "Hello!!" He was smiling, "I'm Charlie! My friends call me Crutchie~."  _ Friend! _

Race smiled and hugged Mush with one arm. "Anthony though I'm more known as Racetrack and I'm Mushy here's best friend." Mush shoved Race lightly. 

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like your boyfriend's locker?" He stepped away and pulled Crutchie into his side feeling more at ease.

Crutchie laughed, leaning into Mush a bit, "Well it is an honor to meet Mushy's best friend!"

Race shot Crutchie a wide smile. "And I'm glad to have met his boyfriend. Mush? I'm proud of you." With that he ran off into the crowd. Mush sighed and shook his head. "He really is too much some days. So, what's your first class?"

"Math with Mrs. Medda~!"

"Well then let me escort you that way babe." Mush began walking his arm still wrapped around Crutchie.

Crutchie laughed a little, "Thanks, hun~!" He stayed against Mush, radiating joy and smiling as they walked.

Mush blushed, he felt warm hearing the pet name. He stopped outside of the classroom and looked around at the nearly empty hall. "Can I kiss you?" He asked before he could think it was a bad idea.

"You can always kiss me, Michael," Crutchie hummed softly.

Mush leaned in and gave Crutchie a quick kiss his heart pounding a mile a minute. "I'll see you later babe." He turned and rushed to his first class so he wouldn't be late. He felt positively light as air.

"S-See you..." He smiled, going into class and melting in his seat. 

Davey was grinning, "You look like Jack after I kiss him." 

"I am. Head over heels~," Crutchie swooned.

Mush couldn't wait for history; the day had never passed so slow. It was hell, he had things thrown at him, dirty looks shot his way, and notes with slurs slipped onto his desk. He just wanted to see his boyfriend. He fell into his chair for history and waited for Crutchie to arrive.


	8. Oh No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Physical Violence, more homophobia by Oscar

Crutchie had gotten hit (1) time with a paper airplane. He opened it up, and he sighed.  _ Dating the captain of the dance team really gets around more than just Jack's group, huh? _ He turned, and...

Let's just say his reaction promised that no other incidents happened until history. And now he had a detention slip to hide from Mush. 

He smiled as he sat down next to his boyfriend, "Hey, hun~!" He looked at Mush, eyes asking.  _ Can I kiss you hello? _

Mush just grabbed Crutchie's hand and squeezed it. He was too nervous to show too much affection. "Hey babe..." He said quietly. His eyes shot to the door when he saw Oscar enter. The look in his eyes told Mush all he needed to know about how dance practice was gonna go.

Crutchie followed Mush's gaze, giving Oscar a look... Damn, Crutchie looked like he could and probably would kill Oscar. And the slightly scary part was he wasn't blinking out of it until Mush got his attention. "Alright- work," He mumbled, taking out his stuff.

Mush pulled out his notebooks , he was weirdly withdrawn and quiet. "I think we're almost done with what we need to do." He mumbled. 

Crutchie noticed. "Hey... Are you okay?" He asked quietly. "How's the day been going?"  _ Shit. Shit, this is all my fault, it's probably been awful. _

Mush smiled at Crutchie. "I'm...okay. Day could have been better; my morning was so great too bad it didn't last."

Crutchie looked at Mush sadly. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, looking down.

Mush squeezed Crutchie's hand. "This isn't your fault Charlie. I knew what I was getting into when I said I wanted to come out...just hoped they would give me a day of happiness." He kissed Crutchie's cheek and immediately felt a pencil hit his head.

Crutchie scowled, turning and picking up the pencil. He looked around got who threw it and saw a few kids laughing, throwing it right back, the eraser end hitting one of them in the eye. "Bullseye," He muttered.

Mush's eyes widened and he ducked his head. "What are you doing? You could get in trouble for that." He couldn't help but laugh a little despite his fear.

"Michael, I literally couldn't care less. Anyone who bullies the guy I love is gonna get a fistful of good ol' Charlie Morris," Crutchie grinned, unknowing that he'd used the L word.

Mush blushed brightly. "L-Love????"  _ Is he for real or is it a slip up? Oh god please be for real... _

Crutchie's eyes widened. ... Yep. "Love," He said again, nodding. "I. I love you- even if it's too soon."

Mush smiled widely. "Well I guess a history classroom ain't too romantic but...I love you too Charlie." He kept his voice low so they wouldn't be overheard.

Crutchie smiled, beaming. "Just know I'd be smothering you in kisses, but schoolwork has to be done with professionalism~," Crutchie giggled quietly. Not because of the homophobic assholes.

Mush blushed. "Good thing I was planning on going to your house tonight." He mumbled shyly.  _ Though it may not be nearly as romantic as I want it to be. _ He could just feel Oscar glaring daggers at him.

Crutchie beamed. "Hey- do you want... Can I um... See you at practice? Or at least meet up with you after?"

Mush froze, having Crutchie at the actual practice was a bad idea. "We can meet up after if that works. I don't want to be distracted during. We can meet by the front entrance."

Crutchie faltered. "Okay," He nodded. He understood. "I'll wait for you, then." He looked back at the project. "You wanna work?"

Mush smiled gently. "Sure." He buried himself in working on the project until the end of class. He didn't want to think about what after school would bring.

Crutchie focused until the end, keeping close to Mush, humming softly. When class ended, he packed up, ready to walk with his boyfriend again. His eyes met Oscar's, and there was a threat in his face.

Mush took Crutchie's hand and walked to his math class. "Charlie, I love you, please don't fight anyone while you're alone." He kissed Crutchie's cheek quickly.

"Mmmm no promises," Crutchie grinned, kissing Mush's nose.

Mush rolled his eyes and left to go sit through one more hour before he met his doom at practice.

Crutchie... Didn't wait where he was supposed to. And God, he hoped Mush wouldn't be mad as he waited by the doors of the gym. He didn't peak in, but he could hear what was happening...

Mush smiled as he walked into practice. "Okay team! One month to competition and we need to have our routine passable by the game this Friday!" The practice went on as usual, but things went off the rails when Mush felt himself falling from a stunt because someone purposefully let go. The rest of the base caught him, but he was done. "What the fuck Delancey? I could have broken my neck! You know better than to step away from the base of a stunt. “Oscar just looked at Mush disinterested.

"I'm not listening to some fucking fag tell me what to do." He said offhandedly. Mush saw Race move forward but motioned for him to stop. Then he saw some more guys come in and get behind Oscar. 

"Really Oscar? Calling in your goons?" Mush turned to the rest of the team. "That's it for practice today, no questions go shower and leave." He turned back to Oscar as soon as everyone left. He was quickly grabbed by two of the boys. "What the fuck Oscar?! Fight me yourself you fucking asswipe!" He struggled to get out of the boys' grips.

Crutchie's gaze... Darkened immensely. And this kid wasn't afraid to play dirty.  _ Give me a second, Michael... Just hang in there... _ He walked off, hurrying as fast as he could. What was another detention slip, really?

Mush gasped as he felt a fist drive into his stomach. He fought to get out of the situation but was helplessly stuck. Mush looked up as Oscar approached him. "You really thought you could be out and gross and not suffer the consequences?" He punched Mush in the face. "I'm going to make sure you can't dance for a while." He drove his knee into Mush's ribs hard. Mush groaned as blood flowed from his nose.

Crutchie walked out... Motherfucker. He whistled, eyes showing death. "How about you boys fuck off?" He looked at Mush... He just had to get Mush free. He didn't have to do anything else. He hit both boys with his crutch in the sides, grabbing Mush's arm and pulling him to the side and ground. "NOW!" 

Jack grinned and kicked the...  **_5 tennis ball machines tied together with jump rope._ ** And they were all on and firing ammo at the group of boys... The ammo being pool balls instead of tennis balls. Crutchie held Mush tightly, making sure he didn't get hit.

The group of boys screamed in pain as they were hit with the pool balls. "What the fuck Kelly? You're a fucking psycho!" Oscar yelled as they ran from the gym.

Mush groaned and laid limp in Crutchie's arms. "Charlie...everything hurts..." He mumbled dazed.

"Shit... Shit. Baby? Fuck... Jack!" 

Jack turned off the machines and ran over. "Maybe cracked rib. Definitely split his lip and got his nose. We go to the nurse and she learns all this, we go to your place and she doesn't. I can feel around for the broken rib, I've gotten 'em before." 

Crutchie nodded, Jack picking up Mush. Crutchie stood, kissing Mush's temple, "You're safe, baby..."

Mush looked around feeling himself slip in and out of consciousness. He could vaguely hear Crutchie talking to him. "I love you Charlie..." He mumbled out before everything went black.

"I love you, too, Michael," Crutchie said softly, hoping Mush could hear him. 


	9. Meeting Aunt Lin

By the end of the hour, Jack had confirmed there was no broken rib. Mush was on the couch, shirtless, but covered up by a blanket. There was a heating pad on Mush's stomach that was set to low, and a few tissues nearby incase Mush's nose started bleeding again. Jack had left, and Crutchie was sitting on the end of the couch with Mush's feet in his lap, trying to focus on the TV instead of worrying for his boyfriend because worry wouldn't help anything. He just needed to be there for Mush...

Mush woke up slowly, everything hurt, and he felt stiff.  _ I remember getting beat up then getting carried out by Jack...and Charlie. _ He opened his eyes and looked around desperately. "Charlie?" He mumbled nervously.  _ Is he okay? Did he get hurt? _

"Michael?" Crutchie looked over, gently rubbing his leg, "Hey, baby. I'm here, I'm right here... How are you feeling?"

Mush smiled relieved then grimaced. "I hurt, a lot. Those assholes really know how to pack a punch." He lifted his hand and reached for Crutchie's. "Thank you for saving me."

Crutchie smiled a little, "Jack helped." He took Mush's hand, gently kissing his knuckles. "I'm glad you're okay. I doubt those bastards will be hurting you anymore."

Mush groaned as he shifted a bit. "I'm just glad I'm alive. They were really going for blood." He tried to look down his body. "Anything broken? I still have to dance."

"Nope. Jack said your ribs are just bruised, and you got another on your stomach. They bust your lip and got your nose a little too." He bent down, gently kissing Mush's nose. "Hopefully after getting pelt with damn  _ pool balls _ they'll leave you alone."

Mush let his head flop back. "Pool balls? Isn't that a little harsh? I swear I'm dating a crazy man." He said with a small laugh.

Crutchie looked at Mush. "Sometimes you have to be crazy to get people to stop. I've... Tried the little things. It's never worked for me; no one takes a cripple seriously. And for you?" He gently took both of Mush's hands, rubbing his 6hunve over the knuckles. "I'd do anything for you. To protect you."

Mush sat up slowly so he could pull Crutchie into a soft kiss. "Thank you, Charlie. You're the best." His ribs were screaming but he ignored it.

"Thank you for saying so, but please lay down," Crutchie murmured against Mush's lips, gently nudging him to lay down again. "Please?"

Mush huffed and laid back down. "My parents are gonna kill me. Then they'll want to know why I got beaten up." He shot back up. "Shit what time is it?"

"Just past four..." Crutchie shifted, "Be careful, babe..."

Mush let out a relieved sigh and fell back hissing in pain. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this." He tried to draw deep breaths but it hurt.

Crutchie looked down. And then back at Mush, "I think... You'd have to tell them the truth, and... And if they don't like it, you're always free to stay here."

Mush closed his eyes. "I can't do that to you, I'm sure your aunt doesn't want some rando crashing in her apartment. I'm scared to tell them the truth."

"My cousin's at college, we literally have an extra room, but... If you want, I'll help you think of something, um..."

Mush grabbed Crutchie's hand. "I vote we think about that later. Right now, I hurt, I'm scared, and I just want to enjoy being with you Charlie."

"Alright." Crutchie gently shifted, "I'ma move you just a bit, okay?" He got up, shifting Mush and sitting down. Mush now had his head on Crutchie's lap. He gently brushed his hand through his love's hair, leaning down and kissing all over Mush's face, "You were so brave, babe..."

Mush closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I just didn't want to hide this, us. I want people to know how much I love you and how proud I am to be with you." He didn't want to go back to school tomorrow, he didn't want to go home tonight, he just wanted to lay here with Crutchie forever. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?" Crutchie asked softly.  _ He did this for me. He got hurt because of me. _

"Can you find my phone?" Mush didn't feel like he could move. He pulled Crutchie into a soft kiss.

"Yeah." Crutchie bent over Mush, getting his boyfriend's bag and opening it, looking for his phone. He pulled it out and put it in Mush's hands, "Here you go."

He quickly sent off a message to his parents before throwing his phone to the other end of the couch. "Now they know I'm not coming home tonight. I don't want to deal with it right now." He buried his face in Crutchie's stomach.

Crutchie curled Mush closer, "We can stay here as long as you want. When my Aunt gets home, we can eat and then curl up on my bed? Watch some movies and snuggle?"

Mush smiled and nuzzled Crutchie's stomach. "I'd love nothing more babe." Then the smile fell. "I have to meet your aunt...I'm covered in bruises."

"She won't mind," Crutchie grinned. "Or ask. But she will baby you."

Mush groaned. "I just wish I could make a better first impression."

"... Mush... I've been talking about you non-stop......." He admitted, blushing. "The amazing first impression is already there."

Mush rolled over and looked up at Crutchie. " Well now you've just set her up with unrealistic expectations." He joked.

Crutchie moved down, kissing Mush's forehead, "Nah. I don't exaggerate when I say you're the nicest and sweetest guy I know."

Mush blushed deeply. "Also one of the dumbest."

"No!" Crutchie held Mush a little closer to himself, "You're the  _ strongest, smartest _ guy I know. Oscar's a fucking asshole."

Mush hugged Crutchie gently. "Thanks babe. You're such an amazing guy."

Crutchie smiled softly, "I try." He gently placed a kiss on Mush's lips.

Mush leaned up to deepen the kiss but hissed in pain and fell back. "This is inconvenient." He pouted. He's had a boyfriend for one day and he can barely kiss him.

Crutchie giggled softly, shifting himself so he could lean down better, "I got you, Michael." He pressed a slightly deeper kiss to Mush's lips, humming happily.

Mush smiled into the kiss. "I could kiss you forever." He murmured against Crutchie's lips. He moved a hand into Crutchie's hair just holding him there.

Crutchie kept close, "Me too." He nuzzled closer- 

"ESTOY EN CASA!" Aunt Lin shouted, throwing open the door. Crutchie yelped and pulled back, a little breathless. {I am home!}

"TIA. PORQUE????" Crutchie whined, looking over at his Aunt. {Aunt, why?!}

"Porque que- oh." Lin's eyes fell on Mush, and she grinned, "Am I cooking for three?" {Why what- oh.}

Mush jumped when he heard the yelling and grabbed his side. He looked up at the woman who had just stormed through the door. "Hi, you must be Charlie's Aunt. Sorry about the intrusion." He spoke slowly trying to calm his breathing so his ribs would stop hurting.

Aunt Lin blinked- "Oh. I'm sorry if I scared you." She waved her hand, "It's no intrusion. Do you like pasta?"

Mush nodded silently. He was never the best with being people's families, and this was his boyfriend's family. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," She laughed, going over. She saw he looked injured, and gently took his hand. "Anyone who's good to Charlie is allowed here." She squeezed it gently before moving off. 

Crutchie was blushing a dark red.

Mush smiled and relaxed into Crutchie. "Thank you ma'am" He kissed Crutchie's hand. "She's really nice."

"Yeah," Crutchie mumbled, "She's about to spoil the hell out of you." 

"Eric! Nunca adivinarás a quién trajo Charlie a nuestra casa!!" Aunt Lin exclaimed. { You will never guess who Charlie brought to our house!}

Crutchie's ears were red. "Do... Do you speak Spanish?"

Mush shook his head. "Never got around to it. Is that good in this situation?" He teased Crutchie a bit.

"Good for me," Crutchie blushed, gently kissing Mush's lips. 

"Sólo se besaron. Son adorables. Creo que el niño está herido. ¿Qué hice para ti después de tu pelea?" Aunt Lin spoke into the phone. { They just kissed. They’re adorable. I think the kid is hurt. What did I do for you after your fight?}

"Yep. She's spoiling you," Crutchie grinned. 

Mush just sighed. "Your family is really too much." He squeezed Crutchie's hand and kissed him.

Crutchie melted into the kiss, "If you want me to tell her to slow down, I will."

Mush shook his head. "It's endearing. She's so full of life and love."

"She tries to live every day giving everyone the same love she gave her wife," He said softly, "So trust me; she understands what's going on."

Mush smiled. "I'm glad you have her." He curled into Crutchie a bit being careful of his ribs. "I'm glad to have you."

Crutchie smiled softly, kissing Mush's lips, trailing kisses up to his forehead. 

Aunt Lin came out, going softly, "Can you sit up? It is your decision if you want to stay here or go to the table." Her accent was clearly thick in her words, but she managed to speak English well enough.

Mush tried to sit up, he groaned in pain. "I can but my ribs and stomach are killing me." He mumbled. He looked at Crutchie. "Is my nose broken?"

"No, but it's all swollen," Crutchie sighed. 

"I'll get you an ice pack." Aunt Lin left and came back with two plates of hot food- pasta and chicken and marinara sauce... And a bunch of other spices Crutchie couldn't name. She put the plates down, bumping the ice pack from the hook of her elbow into Crutchie's hands. 

He gently moved to put it against Mush's stomach, and Lin came back with her own plate and another smaller pack. She passed it over and Crutchie looked up, "You want this for your nose?" Lin sat down on a sofa chair, curling up and picking up her plate.

Mush sighed in relief when he felt the ice packs on him. "Thanks babe." He gave Crutchie a quick kiss before turning to Aunt Lin. "Thank you ma'am."

Crutchie hummed happily, moving the little sticker pack on to Mush's nose and picking up his fork. 

"Anything for Charlie's love." Aaaand Crutchie was blushing again. "So, tell me about yourself? Though Charlie's told me a lot."

Mush blushed lightly. "I'm captain of the dance team, I am a regional dance champion, I have okay-ish grades, and I do a lot of volunteer work."  _ That's what adults like to hear right? At least that's what my parents are about. _ He took a bite of food. "This is really good ma'am." 

"Thank you," Lin smiled. "I'm glad you have good grade, good for jobs and a good life. Are you pursuing dance?"

Mush's smile dropped a bit. "No ma'am business actually. Really more on the financial side. It's practical." He had rehearsed and repeated that answer so many times it hurt.

Aunt Lin blinked. "Please- My name is Lillian, Lin or Aunt Lin is okay. Do you... Want to do business?" She perked up, "There are ways to combine it with things you love!"

"Yes ma-I mean Aunt Lin." Mush looked around nervously. "I don't really want to do business." He said quietly. "I want to do dance and music."

"You could minor or major in those," She nodded. "If... It is another reason you're doing business, you could always use that degree to... Open up a dance studio! Or... Learn to manage your own music!"

Mush smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Lin, I'll keep that in mind." He focused on trying to eat without hurting himself and while he can't really breathe through his nose.

Crutchie smiled softly, relaxing and continuing to eat. 

"So, how did you meet my nephew~?" Aunt Lin grinned. Oh boy.

"Lin..." Crutchie mumbled.

"Shush, I'm asking your boyfriend," Aunt Lin grinned. Crutchie grumbled.

Mush almost choked on his food; he cleared his throat a bit. "Well, we met when we got assigned as partners for a history project. The one we're still working on. He seemed so sweet and focused and wasn't drooling over me and trying to get in my pants like everyone else."

Crutchie blushed a dark red. Aunt Lin sat back, seemingly pleased with the response, "Sounds adorable~. Though don't be deceived by Charlie's lack of interest there-~"

"Por favor no digas nada que nos arruine la noche," Crutchie groaned. { Please don’t say anything to ruin the night.}

"Perdón!" Aunt Lin laughed. "So, you're staying the night? Do you want to share a bed, or should I grab the inflatable mattress?" {Sorry!}

... That was a good question. Crutchie looked at Mush, hoping Mush would wanna cuddle.

Mush blushed and coughed. "If it's alright with you ma'am, I was hoping to share the bed?" His eyes widened. "Not for anything like that though! Not that I don't want to, but I'm injured, and it wouldn't be a good idea and I'm just going to shut up now."

Aunt Lin started laughing at Mush's rambles, finishing her food. "I know you wouldn't do anything. You seem like a nice boy. If you need anything from me, don't be afraid to ask." She walked over, patting Mush's head, and then kissing Crutchie's forehead. "Just be good to Charlie... He needs it." 

Crutchie went quiet at that as Aunt Lin collected the plates and left.

Mush looked at her confused. "I would never hurt you Charlie, do you mind if I ask what she meant by that?" He didn't want to press but he was worried.

Crutchie looked down. "Things happened.... A while ago, though. It's in the past." He looked at Mush, "It doesn't have to do with you, and I don't want you to be worried about it, okay?"

That stung a bit, but Mush understood. "Okay...sorry for asking about it." He curled into Crutchie's side a bit.

"You don't gotta apologize, it..." Crutchie faltered. He gently moved to kiss Mush's cheek, going softly, "It was bad, and... I don't want to think about something that bad with someone I love..."

Mush nodded. "I get it. I feel bad for bringing it up." He kissed Crutchie softly. "I never want to make you uncomfortable."

Crutchie nuzzled close, kissing back easily, "Don't feel bad, you didn't know... You wanna head to the room?" He gently removed the icepack on Mush's nose, moving a hand to maybe rub Mush's side just barely under the shirt, genuine worry for the other in his eyes.  _ I don't want you to know about that while you're still feeling like crap. _

Mush sighed and nodded. "I really could use just laying down and cuddling." Crutchie's touch felt amazing. He slowly got up and followed Crutchie.


	10. I Love You.

Crutchie got up and led the way, gently sitting Mush down. He genuinely didn't care, kicking off his shoes and putting down the crutch and slipping off his shirt, putting on a softer and thinner one before going over to lay down on the bed, arms open for Mush. "You wanna watch something or just... cuddle?"

Mush looked away with a blush when Crutchie took his shirt off. He curled into Crutchie's arms with a smile. "Can we watch something?"

"Mmmmhm~ You wanna go for Disney or somethin' else?" He gently kissed Mush's lips, not wanting to move away to set it up just yet.

Mush nodded with a smile. "I love Disney." He placed a gentle hand on Crutchie's face. He already felt better just stretching out on the bed with him.

Crutchie nodded, "What's your favorite Disney movie?"

Mush thought for a moment. "You're going to judge me but Peter Pan, I like Tinkerbell." He mumbled.

Crutchie smiled, "I wouldn't judge you." He kissed Mush's nose before going for his laptop and going to put the movie in, bringing it back and settling down with his boyfriend again.

Mush smiled and cuddled into Crutchie. "Your aunt is a very sweet woman, have you lived with her long? "

"Yeah... It's been um... What are we- seniors? 18? 5 years, I think," Crutchie nodded. "And my cousin. They're much nicer than- my parents..." He said the last two words... quieter.

Mush figured that's where he should stop pushing. "You are like her. You're both so sweet and caring, I see where you get it from now." He kissed Crutchie's cheek.

Crutchie blushed softly, leaning into Mush more, carefully curling him closer. "Thanks," He murmured softly, "That means a lot. To be like her."  _ And not like them. _

Mush nuzzled Crutchie's neck. "She's so nice, she didn't even interrogate me about my wounds. My parents are going to be all over me about this tomorrow."

"She probably knows what happened wasn't good," Crutchie sighed, "And you didn't deserve it."

Mush nodded but stopped and took a breath. "But didn't I? I was warned what would happen if I came out."

Crutchie gently turned Mush's face, their eyes meeting. "You didn't deserve it. You're a boy in love. No one should give a shit if it's with another boy or a girl or anything else."

Mush felt himself tear up. "If no one should then why does everyone? Seems like my existence is a crime. I was a picture-perfect kid until this."

Crutchie leaned down to kiss Mush softly, pouring his love into the kiss. "You're perfect to me," He whispered against Mush, "Everyone at school is just an asshole, but then you got kids like Race and Jack and Davey, and they're all okay. And they're all your friends. And you'll find more friends, too."

Mush sniffed and clung to Crutchie. "I just want to hide here forever. With you in your room and away from everyone in my life." He mumbled.

"You're always allowed here, Michael," Crutchie murmured quietly, "But the world does want you..."

Mush nodded. "I love you Charlie, thank you so much." He took deep breaths. "Right now, they don't."

"Right now, I want you," Crutchie said quietly. "Here, in my arms. There, with me and our friends. Safe from those assholes..." Crutchie's gaze shifted, "If they bother you again, tell me, okay?"

"Okay..." Mush let the familiar sounds of his favorite movie wash over his as he laid with Crutchie. "You're really amazing you know that right?"

Crutchie snuggled closer, "I'm just a boy, trying his best to love his boyfriend." He gently kissed Mush's head.

Mush smiled. "I love you, it hasn't been that long but...I love you Charlie. It feels freeing to be with you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Michael," He said softly, "It... feels safe with you. Happy." He nuzzled closer, his eyes still on the movie, but definitely curled around his boyfriend.

Mush kissed Crutchie's neck gently. "I'm so happy right now, even though I still hurt so badly." He laughed lightly wincing when that hurt his ribs.

Crutchie gently rubbed Mush's side, "I seriously hope you feel better in the morning... But hey. Tomorrow's Friday... We have the weekend to ourselves~." He smiled.

Mush looked up at Crutchie. "Can I stay here for the weekend? I want to spend more time with you."  _ And minimize time with my parents until this blows over. _

"Yeah," Crutchie smiled softly, "Of course. You're always welcome here. Just let your folks know, okay?"

Mush nodded happily. "Of course."  _ Who knows if they'll even care at that point? I may not have folks soon. _

Crutchie nodded back, snuggling close.

Mush watched the screen smiling softly. "I wish we had a neverland of our own. Never have to grow up, no parents, no judgement."

Crutchie sighed a little. "I dunno... I want to grow up, only to get a place of my own, with the someone I love," He hummed, kissing Mush's forehead. "Maybe on the edge of town... Free from everything...."

Mush thought for a minute. "Yeah that does sound nice. Maybe growing up wouldn't be bad if it was with you." He murmured.

Crutchie smiled softly, "Really?" He giggled softly.

Mush kissed Crutchie gently. "Really, I think if I was by your side, I could handle all the scary adult things."

Crutchie leaned into the kiss, his heart fluttering. "I love you," He whispered softly against Mush's lips, "I feel like I could take on the world with you."

Mush blushed and smiled. "I love you too darling. We're gonna take the world on together."

Crutchie broke into a big smile, yawning. He kissed Mush's lips softly, "Take on the world..."

Mush was getting really sleepy; he was so comfy all wrapped up in Crutchie's arms. He yawned and snuggled closer.

Crutchie's eyes had slipped closed, and he was already asleep, cuddling Mush tightly.  _ My world... _

Mush kissed Crutchie's cheek and dozed off a small smile still on his face.


	11. Mall Date!

Saturday morning. Crutchie had melted for this boy, kissing his cheek gently before getting up. He had a day planned, but he was going to let his  _ boyfriend _ sleep in. He smiled softly. Boyfriend. His heart did flips at the word. With a soft giggle, he made his way to the kitchen, starting to cook some chocolate chip pancakes~.

Mush stirred and reached out for Crutchie only to be met with an empty bed.  _ Wha? _ He sat up and stretched his back. His ribs and stomach were healing and starting to hurt less. He got up and walked around following the smell of food. He snuck up behind Crutchie and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey there cutie~" He kissed Crutchie's cheek.

Crutchie's eyes widened at the arms around him, and he blushed darkly at the kiss.  _ Holy shit... I could get used to that too fast... _ He turned to catch Mush's lips in his own, "Good morning... How are you feeling?" He turned back to the pan, happy with the arms around him and flipping the pancake.

Mush smiled at the kiss. "I'm in less pain today, and it was really nice to wake up to you."  _ This is nice...do I have to leave? _

Crutchie smiled shyly, moving the pancake onto the already big stack. "You want some pancakes?" He hummed, leaning maybe a little into Mush's arms.

Mush kissed the back of Crutchie's head. "Pancakes sound heavenly babe." He moved and found the plates pulling a couple down.

Crutchie smiled softly, moving the plate of pancakes over to the table. "I was gonna make coffee, but uh. I don't know how you like yours, or if you even like coffee, so..." He bit his lip shyly, going to get some forks and knives.

Mush smiled, Crutchie was so cute. "I like coffee, but I like it ridiculously sweet." He sat down and pulled a couple pancakes onto his plate.

Crutchie walked over, making himself hot chocolate and making Mush the coffee. "How sweet is 'ridiculously sweet'?"

Mush blushed. "More sugar and milk than coffee, I need the caffeine hate the taste." He was always teased for how he took his coffee.

Crutchie giggled, finishing it and bringing both mugs to the table. He sat down his mug and then Mush's coffee, kissing his cheek and murmuring, "A coffee as sweet as you~." He went to sit down, happily taking a pancake.

Mush blushed and grinned. "You're even sweeter, you don't even drink coffee." He teased. He took a bite of his pancakes and let out a small noise. "These are so good love."

Crutchie blushed a little at the noise, his mind running and making his blush darker. "H-How do you know this isn't coffee?" Crutchie teased, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

Mush looked at the mug. "Dark brown can't smell coffee, it's hot chocolate isn't it?" He went back to eating his food.

Crutchie sighed. "Yeah," He mumbled, embarrassed as he started to eat his pancakes.

Mush kissed Crutchie's cheek. "See sweet as you. No judgement here."

Crutchie blushed more, looking at Mush with a soft smile. He briefly imagined every morning like this, and that smile softened slightly, his gaze looking more dreamy...

Mush took Crutchie's hand and squeezed it before turning back to his food. It was so domestic; he could do this every day.

Crutchie snapped out of it, humming as he finished his pancake. He looked at the pile... "I think I made too many," He giggled.

Mush laughed. "We can freeze some for breakfast later, they're really good." He finished his pancake with a smile. "You're great at this."

"Thank you~!" Crutchie beamed. He went to put some in the.... freezer? Maybe they stayed better that way. He shrugged, "I'm going to change... Do you want to borrow some clothes?"

Mush looked down at his clothes. "Probably...I don't want to go home and change."

"I'll find something~." Crutchie beamed, heading into the room. He took off his shirt and pajama pants, pulling on some jeans. He didn't know what shirt to wear, though... And then he got distracted with finding jeans for Mush, and one of his bigger shirts with a nice jacket. He came back out, completely forgetting he was shirtless, "You like this shirt? I think it'll fit you."

Mush looked at Crutchie with a blush...he didn't have a shirt on and was so handsome. "Y-Yeah that shirt will work fine." As he looked at Crutchie the more he saw.  _ Are those? Scars? _ He decided not to bring it up for now.

Crutchie nodded, "I'll put these in the bathroom for you." It wasn't until he was back in his own room that he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.... Was he wearing one when he walked out? He honestly couldn't remember. He shrugged, putting on a long-sleeved green shirt happily, which had leafy designs on it.

Mush nodded and put his dishes in the sink before heading to the bathroom. The clothes fit him nicely, though the pants were a bit tight. He walked into Crutchie's room. "What do you think?"

Crutchie turned, looking Mush up and down.... Oh.... Shit.... How big was...? Crutchie refused to think about that, going over to his closet, looking for a bigger pair of jeans... Fuck it. He went to Eric's room, finding a good pair and offering it to Mush, "These might uh- might be more comfy?"

Mush took them. "Thanks these were a bit tight." He ducked back into the bathroom and swapped pants. "Much better." He smiled as he walked back into the bedroom. "Sorry about that."

"I-It's okay," Crutchie nodded. He had a drawstring back on his back, humming, "I thought we could have a mall date~? They have basically everything there."

Mush bounced on his feet. "Really?! That sounds great!" He grabbed Crutchie's hand excitedly.

Crutchie smiled at how excited his boyfriend was, nodding and moving towards the door. "You ready to go~? There's an arcade to hit up, there's a bunch of stores... The possibilities are endless!"

Mush followed Crutchie happily. "I can't wait!!! This is gonna be fun!"

Crutchie beamed, getting an uber just 'cause it was a little far. When they got there, Crutchie looked around happily, looking at Mush, "Where should we hit up first?"

Mush looked around. "Arcade? I haven't been there in forever!" He was so happy to be out on a date with his boyfriend.

Crutchie nodded, leading the way, getting ten dollars worth of tokens. He grinned, "You wanna see my hidden talent??"

Mush nodded eyes wide. "I want to learn everything about you Charlie." He said honestly.

Crutchie blushed a little, kissing Mush's cheek and leading him over to a crane machine. "I used to come here on weekend and just sit at the crane machine for hours at a time. I used to have a  _ whole plethora _ of plushies. I think I gave most of them to friends or charity after I moved out of my parents' place." He stuck his tongue out, putting a token in the machine. "Which plush you want~?"

Mush looked and saw a cute red panda. "The red panda one?" He smiled at Crutchie hopefully.

Crutchie maneuvered over to it, thinking. "I gotta... Get it to topple over first." He moved the claw behind the panda and clicked the button. The claw came down and the panda flopped onto its side. Crutchie waited before putting in another token, navigating towards it.... He walked around the machine, checking carefully before pushing the button. It picked up the panda.... And put it in the little deposit box! Crutchie took it out, giving it to Mush proudly.

Mush smiled and hugged it. "You're truly a master!"

Crutchie smiled, leaning forwards to kiss Mush's nose, "Years of experience, youngling~."

Mush scrunched his nose. "I don't even think I'm younger than you." He laughed.

Crutchie blinked. "How old are you?"

"18 next month." He hummed as he looked around the arcade for something to do next.

Crutchie snickered. "Then you're younger than me~," He giggled.

Mush nudged Crutchie. "Sssshhhh let me live my truth." He cuddled the stuffed animal and perked up. "They have air hockey!"

Crutchie looked up. He looked at Mush, "You wanna play~?"

Mush nodded and ran over to the tables. "I haven't played this in forever!"

Crutchie giggled, going over, "Yeah, me neither..." He smiled softly, putting in a token and sliding one to Mush so he could start up his side of the table. "You ready??"

Mush nodded. "Ready to beat you? Absolutely." He got really competitive with things he was good at.

Crutchie beamed, grabbing his puck. "Let's see about that~!" Truth be told... He hadn't played in forever. He used to be a damn demon, but this wasn't the hospital, and he wasn't against no Danny. He hoped he'd be just as good.

Mush set the stuffed animal at his feet and got ready. He was ready to take Crutchie, he began slowly, trying to gauge Crutchie's skill level.

Crutchie... Well. He didn't  _ suck, _ but he wasn't as good as he used to be. He looked extremely focused, trying to get a goal, and not really succeeding- oh. Mush got the first point. He blinked. "Well. I've lost my skill," He laughed, taking out the puck and serving.

Mush decided he was going to take it a bit easy on him. He blocked and parried but didn't hit it too hard.

Crutchie hit the puck harder, "Don't go easy just 'cause I suck!" He was laughing with his words, having fun.

"You asked for it!" Mush angled and hit the puck harder . He calculated in his head how to make it unpredictable and to get it back and forth .

"AaaaAAAH!" Crutchie squealed as Mush got another goal, pouting. He served again, trying to really  _ really _ focus!!!

Mush stuck his tongue out at Crutchie . He decided to make a "slip up" and let Crutchie get a goal. 

"Hey look! You're getting better!"

Crutchie beamed. Like...  _ Radiating _ joy. "YAAAY!"

Mush would throw every game they ever played just to see Crutchie look like that again. He was so happy Mush couldn't fight the smile on his face. "Okay okay, let's see if you can do that again." He served the puck.

Crutchie stuck his tongue out, playing as carefully as he could... "C'mon...!!!"

Mush actually misgauged where the puck was going and Crutchie got a point on him. "You're actually doing really good..." He got his focus back into place.

Crutchie was beaming. "Game point!" He giggled, ready to go.

Mush served the puck playing extremely defensive. He aimed as best he could and went in for the winning point. come on come on-

Crutchie gasped as Mush won. "Noooo!" He cried out dramatically before breaking into laughter. "Good game, babe~!"

Mush grabbed his stuffed animal and walked over to pull Crutchie into a kiss, he didn't care who saw. "You did so good love."

Crutchie leaned into the kiss happily, "You win the tickets. I hope you get something amazing~!"

Mush collected his tickets with a wide grin. "I'm gonna get something bad ass! What should we do next?" He felt like a two year old on a sugar high he was so happy and excited.

"Hm.... You wannaaaaa..." He perked up, "They got giant piano tiles!!"

Mush bounced. "Really?! We have to go try those!" He grabbed Crutchie's hand and dragged him over the tiles. "This is so cool!"

Crutchie giggled, "You wanna go first, or watch my horrible hand-eye coordination some more?"

Mush nudged Crutchie forward. "I wanna see those sick moves. I promise not to record you."

"Only 'cause you promised~." Crutchie kissed Mush quickly, happily sitting and putting in a token. He started on the game, getting pretty far before pressing the wrong key. He pouted, looking at Mush. "Your turn!"

Mush kissed Crutchie. "You did so good!" He was nervous though, though he may be a champion dancer...he honestly was so awful at these rhythm games. He played dance dance revolution once and embarrassed himself. He took a deep breath as it began he only got ten notes in before he stumbled and hit the wrong note.

Crutchie beamed. He smiled softly at Mush, kissing his cheek. He offered another token, "Wanna try again?"

Mush pouted and took the token. He got a little bit further but didn't last long before tripping and hitting the wrong key. "I'm the captain of the dance team. I should be able to do this." He grumbled.

"Aw, baby..." Crutchie giggled, sitting next to Mush and leaning into his side, "Wanna try picking a different song?"

Mush sighed and shook his head. " No I think I've met my match. I'm terrible at these rhythm not games, I can't even play Dance Dance Revolution."

"Well, I can't play that either," Crutchie giggled, tapping his leg. "Hum ... I think I only have this one token left anyway... I think I'm gonna keep it as a souvenir." He nudged Mush, "Should we hit up the prize shop?"

Mush dropped the pout and smiled. "Prize shop!" He was a literal two year old some days.

Crutchie laughed, taking Mush's hand and walking over with him, distracted and looking around~.

Mush counted his tickets and eyed the tiny animal Squishies. Smol cute but big enough? No. He looked up and saw a hedgehog stuffed animal. He had just enough tickets! He let go of Crutchie's hand and ran to the counter to grab it before Crutchie could see what he was doing.

Crutchie blinked... Welp. Okay. He was occupied with a cute little pride pen, anyways...

Mush traded the tickets for the plush and bounced back over to Crutchie. He tapped his shoulder. "Hey baby!" He held the hedgehog in front of him. "Surprise! It's for you!"

Crutchie looked over... Holy shit... He turned bright red, taking it and then pulling Mush into a loving kiss. "Hedgehogs are my favorite animal," He mumbled shyly.

Mush smiled into the kiss. "That was a lucky guess on my part then." I could get used to this. If this is what not being afraid to love boys is like, I'm never going back in the closet.

Crutchie beamed, hugging the plush to his chest with the biggest smile. "Mmm... What now~?" He hummed, moving to cuddle into Mush's side, but not so much that they couldn't walk.

Mush wrapped an arm around Crutchie's waist the other one holding his red panda. "I dunno, anything else you wanna do here? We could go check out some stores if you want." He didn't really care what they did as long as he could hold Crutchie.

Crutchie hummed, looking at the hedgehog, trying to think of a name. "Um.... I don't think I need anything, but hot topic is always a thing.... Would it be dumb if I named the hedgehog Sonic?"

Mush kissed Crutchie's head. "No it wouldn't, Sonic the non blue hedgehog." He laughed. "Let's go explore hot topic!"

Crutchie was beaming, moving to put the hedgehog so he was sticking out of Crutchie's bag before walking with Mush, moving an arm around his back. 

As soon as they got in, Crutchie went to the bracelets. There was a whole pride section for pride month, and he picked up a set of bracelets that said BOYF-RIEND when put together... He looked at Mush..... ".... Do you happen to like Be More Chill?" He said casually, hiding the bracelet.

Mush looked around at all the pride stuff still a little nervous. "Yeah I do, I'm secretly a huge musical nerd." He was nervous in this section even though he knew no one could find him here except for the employees. "Why?"

Crutchie grinned, showing the bracelet. "I know you're all panicky, so you could wear the Riends part? And make up a fun story~!"

Mush just looked at the bracelet for a moment. Boyf Riends.... He teared up a bit and shakily took the bracelet. "I love it, if anyone asks I'll proudly tell them I have someone wearing the boyf." It sounded so silly with Mush all choked up, but it meant a lot to him.

Crutchie's eyes widened. Oh, now he was tearing up. He jumped forwards and pulled Mush into a hug, smiling happily and taking it back because "I still gotta pay, silly~." He sniffled, kissing Mush's cheek gently before going over to the register and buying it, asking for them to take it out of the package for him. He slipped on the Boyf piece and giggled as he looked at Mush. "Michael, would you to me the honor of being the Riends to my Boyf?" He laughed, holding it out in two hands like it was in a ring box.

Mush laughed. "I would love nothing more Charlie." He held out his arm so Crutchie could put it on his wrist. He was so happy and so in love with the boy in front of him.

Crutchie beamed, putting it on Mush and kissing his knuckles before leaning up to kiss his lips happily.

Mush wrapped his arms around Crutchie and hugged him tightly. "You make me so happy."

Crutchie leaned into Mush happily, "You make me happy. Sooooo freaking happy... It's past so happy I wanna die, it's so happy I wanna live forever with you~."

Mush blushed and kissed Crutchie quickly. "You're such a sap. I never thought love could feel so freeing." He took Crutchie's hand and just walked with him, no destination just walked.

Crutchie happily walked with Mush, going softly, "Me neither, really..."


	12. Not the First Time...

Crutchie had been everywhere in that mall with Mush. They'd spent the whole day together, and now it was getting late. Crutchie was all bubbly and happy, leading Mush back home with the Uber, walking in the door and immediately kissing Mush happily. He paused when he heard Aunt Lin clear her throat and looked over. The look on her face said it wasn't good news. 

"Michael, can you... Excuse us for a moment?" She said softly.

Mush felt like he was on top of the world. He had a boyfriend and he just spent all day with him. He saw that Aunt Lin didn't look too upbeat. He nodded and kissed Crutchie one more time quickly before disappearing to Crutchie's room.

Crutchie walked over to his Aunt, going softly, "What is it?" 

"Did... You really pelt them with pool balls?" Crutchie shut his mouth. "Who helped you, Charlie?" 

"I didn't get help," Crutchie said,"I... They were hurting him, Lin-" 

"You hurt them badly. The school is suspending you for a week,” She said quietly. Crutchie's eyes widened, and he looked down. "You told me you'd stop getting into trouble... And you wouldn't be like him. You swore it, remember?" 

Crutchie's gaze darted up, "I'm nothing like him. I didn't hurt the people I loved-" 

"You still hurt people!" 

"They deserved it!" Crutchie cried out, taking a step back. 

Aunt Lin looked at him sadly. "I love you, Charlie, my boy... But you know- you promised us you'd be good." 

Crutchie nodded. "I did and... And I'm sorry." 

Aunt Lin let out a sigh. "I hope you'll be able to get into that college you want." 

Crutchie felt his heart ache. He walked over, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry... I just want to save people like you saved me..." 

"Don't hurt other people in the process," She said softly, hugging Crutchie close. "Is he staying the night again?" Crutchie nodded. "Okay... Go take care of him." She gently kissed Crutchie's forehead. 

When Crutchie walked into the room, he immediately sought out Mush comfort, crawling into his arms.

Mush was concerned, Crutchie looked upset. He pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. "Is everything okay babe?" He kissed Crutchie's hair trying to comfort him.

"Whoever was bullying you the other day... Apparently pool balls hurt a lot more than I thought," Crutchie mumbled, rubbing his face.

Mush sighed. "I do agree maybe the pool balls were over kill. Tennis balls do exist you know." He tried to joke to lighten the atmosphere. "I still thank you for saving me, but I'm guessing the school didn't see it the same way."

"I didn't think to tennis balls would get them off," Crutchie mumbled. "I got suspended..."

Mush felt his stomach drop. "Oh...for how long?" He felt guilty Crutchie only did it to protect him.

"A week." He nuzzled closer. "I'm... Well, I guess I have something to explain in my college essay. It's just gonna say 'violent behavior' in my record... And it's not the first time." The second part was quieter...

Mush looked at Crutchie. "Not the first time?"  _ I'm sure there was a good reason. Just like this last time. I don't want to spend a week without Crutchie at school. _

Crutchie tensed. He closed his eyes tight. "People are... Mean. And they bully people I care about, and... I do whatever I can to defend them. Even if they're... Teachers." He bit his lip, "In my defense, the guy was hitting students... I just hit him back. A little harder... Hard enough to push him out the third-floor window..."

Mush's eyes widened. "What? Did he survive?" He felt his stomach twisting.  _ Only people who hurt those he cares about. Wouldn't I do the same thing if it came down to it? _ He looked at Crutchie.  _ Yeah, I guess I would, if it's for him. _

"Yeah. He broke his arm." Crutchie couldn't look at Mush, he kept his eyes closed tight. "I- I don't want to hurt people. But I don't like seeing the people I love hurt more. I don't... I don't want to turn into my dad." He pressed his face into Mush's chest, scared Mush was going to leave.

Mush held Crutchie tighter. "I get it. I don't think I could stand by if I saw you getting hurt." He kissed Crutchie's forehead. "I don't know anything about your father but I'm sure you're nothing like him and will never be."

Crutchie relaxed.  _ He understands. _ He took a deep breath, refusing to cry, and looked up at Mush. "I love you," He said softly, genuinely. "Thank you."

Mush kissed Crutchie softly. "I love you too Charlie. What are you thanking me for love? You still have weeks suspension because of me."

"Thank you for staying with me and loving me," Crutchie hummed. "I don't... I'd go through a thousand weeks detention. I'd do that all again to get you out of that. You didn't deserve it."

Mush ran a hand through Crutchie's hair. "I would have done the same if the roles were reversed. Charlie you are the sweetest person I've ever met, and I love how much you care about people."

Crutchie blushed softly, looking up at Mush. "Really...?" He shifted, his lips ghosting over Mush's, eyes wide with hope and love.

Mush smiled. "Yes really. You're the kindest person I know." He pressed his lips against Crutchie's in a gentle kiss.

Crutchie hummed softly, leaning into the kiss, moving his hands to wrap around Mush in a hug.

Mush pulled Crutchie closer to him not wanting to break the kiss. He kept one of his hands tangled in Crutchie's hair.

Crutchie melted and pressed into the kiss a little more, one hand coming up to cup Mush's cheek lovingly.  _ Michael... My Michael... I'd never hurt you. I'd protect you forever if I could... _

Mush smiled into the kiss before pulling away to breathe. "I trust you Charlie. With everything, I love you so much." He breathed out before diving in for another kiss harder than the last one.

"I-" Crutchie was cut off by the kiss, humming softly and kissing back just as hard, not breaking it until he absolutely had to, panting softly, "I love you too, Michael. I'd do anything for you. You deserve to be so, so happy." He kissed Mush again, wanting more and more, addicted to Mush's kisses.

The night was swept away. Kisses turned into breathless murmurs of love, turning into bodies moving together, as the boys slept together for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you wanna read the NSFW...   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863088/chapters/47039806


	13. Enemies From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here to post the other half of the story lmao

Mush was glad that Crutchie let him crash for the weekend, it allowed him to heal up just enough that any visible injuries could be explained away as a training accident. However, Monday had come and gone which meant he was now at school without Crutchie. Yesterday had been a parade of stares and whispering as he showed up to school proudly leaving his hickies uncovered. But hopefully today would be different, everyone will have gotten it out of their systems, and he could live normally. 

Crutchie hadn't been kidding about the support system, on top of Race and his boyfriend Al who always hung out with him he was now joined by Jack and Davey, two of Crutchie's friends. It made school a little more bearable, but no one was there to protect him at after school practice except for Race. The issue was Mush was really protective of Race, he was openly gay and trans, he didn't want him to get hurt. So, he tried to hide the fact he was still getting verbally bullied and messed with in the locker room. However today seemed to be a new first.

As he left the locker room he was cornered by his ex, Jessie, it hadn't been a great relationship to begin with, so Mush had had no problems breaking it off and Jessie always seemed to take it well, until now anyway. 

He felt a hand grab him as he left the locker room and pulled him into an empty classroom. He looked around and saw it was Jessie and sighed. "Can I help you? I kinda have somewhere to be." He just wanted to go to Crutchie's place.

Jessie ran her fingers over one of the marks on Mush's neck. "You would never let me give you hickies. What makes that crip fag so special?" She sounded so innocent like it was just an everyday conversation.

"Well for one, I'm gay Jessie, I didn't mean to lead you on, but I was at a point that I felt like I just needed to date girl to be normal, I'm sorry. He's different because I love him." He tried to move away but Jessie wasn't letting him go without a fight.

She just laughed. "You think you're in love with this boy, so you turn into a slut for him? I really thought you had standards Michael." 

Mush tried to push past her again. "Well you see he meets my standards perfectly. Now please move I have things to do." He knew his tone was getting sharp, but he was sick of her shit.

"No, you gave up your standards, maybe I just need to remind you what being with a girl feels like." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He was too stunned to move, and he still really didn't want to hurt her.  _ God please stop please stop help someone! _

* * *

Jack and Davey had been walking around... No, not spying, shut up. 

They'd gotten a few nervous texts from Crutchie about how Mush might be handled during practice, and especially with Jack seeing it firsthand, he'd told Davey he was staying. Which resulted in Davey also staying, because what if  _ his _ boyfriend got hurt?? 

Davey was the one who saw Mush get pulled away- the boys had split up to cover more area. He texted Jack hurriedly, listening in. 

By the time Jack got there, he visibly heard Mush struggling, and well. Jack wasn't afraid to punch a girl. He opened the door, stepping in, "Excuse me, am I interrupting?" Davey looked in, right at Mush, keeping the door open and mouthing 'run when you can.'

Mush looked at the door hopefully almost crying when he saw Jack and Davey. He was prepared to push away as soon as he could.

Jessie batted her eyes innocently. "Actually yes, my boyfriend and I were trying to get some privacy."

Mush's stomach rolled when he heard her refer to him as her boyfriend. He was too shocked to speak or move much still, he didn't know if his legs could support him.

"Hum." Jack stepped forwards. "Bitches like you are the worst, tryin' to get boys who already are in a relationship." He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her off of Mush in one quick motion to catch her off guard.

Mush fought the urge to just collapse and scrambled out to the hallway before falling to the floor hyperventilating.

Jessie tried to yank her arm away. "Excuse me? You can't just grab me! I can report you for harassment!"

Jack shrugged, letting go, walking over to block the door. "Yeah, you can. But uh... I was the kid who sent the pool balls on the dancers, and uh... I didn' get suspended." His eyes glinted in rage.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Probably because you ran at the first sign of trouble. You really don't scare me." She stood up straighter. "And besides, aren't you the kid who was sleeping with the principal's daughter? No wonder you didn't get in trouble."

Jack took two steps and punched Jessie right in the stomach, right in the angle that wouldn't leave a bruise, but would certainly wind her. "Actually, we dated, and when I realized I was gay she respected me, unlike you, so don't you  _ ever _ talk bad about her."

Jessie fell to the ground gasping for air. "You asshole!" She choked out. 

"Thanks." Jack deadpanned. 

Jessie got up slowly. "You will fucking pay for this you fucking fag." She tried to dash out of the door.

Jack blocked her easily, pushing her back, not caring if she fell or not. 

Davey had followed Mush out of the room, "Hey, Hey Michael. Take a deep breath, okay? That was her fault." He gently moved his hand on top of Mush's shoulder. "I'm going to count; can you focus on my voice and breathe with me?" 

Mush nodded shakily.  _ I just want all this to stop I want Charlie _ He squeezed his eyes shut trying to follow Davey and focus. Eventually, Mush was finally getting his breathing back to normal. He leaned against Davey heavily. "Thanks..." He mumbled.

"'Course," Davey said softly. "You should um- probably get outta here, I dunno how long Jack will distract her." He wrapped an arm around Mush, helping him to stand.

Mush got up shakily. "Y-Yeah..." He took shaky steps trying to get away.

Davey gently helped Mush take a few steps, and let go when he was walking better. He walked back to the doorway, glaring at the bitch, "Do you have any idea what an awful person you are?"

Jessie stumbled back and glared at the two boys. "At least I'm not a fairy." She spat out. "You are all going to hell, I was just trying to save Michael form ruining his life."

"Y'know what, I think he's got a pretty good life," Jack nodded, turning to kiss Davey right on the lips, right in front of her. Davey smiled a bit into the kiss, maybe pushing Jack into the room. "Now if you'll excuse me," Jack said to her, right against Jessie's lips, "I think I'm about to be busy with  _ my _ boyfriend."

Jessie made gagging noises and ran from the room. "You guys are disgusting!" She yelled at them. At the same time, Mush was running to the entrance of the school. 

_ I want Charlie. _

_ Oh God, he's going to hate me. _


	14. Not Your Fault

Crutchie promised he'd go see Mush after school every day. So, he was waiting... Well, on a bench across the street. He wasn't allowed on school property. He looked up when he saw Mush, eyes widening as he got up. He looked around before crossing the street- rules about suspension be damned. "Michael??" 

Mush looked up and shook his head. "You can't be on school property Charlie. I don't want you to get in trouble." He said obviously tired and upset.

"Too bad, you're more important," Crutchie murmured. He pulled Mush into a hug. "Let's go home, okay?"

Mush nodded, scared to touch Crutchie.  _ I don't deserve to touch you, I cheated on you. _

Crutchie noticed something off, and he moved away, gently taking his hand and pulling him off towards the house.

Mush followed quietly. His stomach was rolling as they walked.  _ I just want to hide away right now. _

Crutchie gently led Mush into the house, directly to the room, sitting on the bed and sitting next to him. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked softy.

Mush looked at his lap tears stinging his eyes. "I was cornered by an ex after I got changed in the locker room. She-She said awful things about you, and me, and then she...she kissed me." He whispered that last part ashamed.

Crutchie's eyes widened. He set his jaw- ...Mush. Not fighting. "Baby, this isn't your fault," He said softly. "It's not. She cornered you."

Tears escaped Mush's eyes. "I didn't stop her. I couldn't move." He gasped out.

"It's not your fault baby," He said softly, "It isn't. She had you pinned, and you froze up because she didn't have your permission." He gently hugged Mush.

Mush collapsed against Crutchie. "I'm sorry." Was all he could repeat as he sobbed into Crutchie's shoulder.

"I'm not mad," He murmured, "I'm not upset with you. It's not your fault."  _ I'm going to make sure she never does that again- breathe, Morris... _ "I love you."

Mush curled up into Crutchie. "I-I love you too, I swear I do Charlie. I don't love her."

"I believe you," Crutchie promised, nuzzling close, pressing soft kisses to Mush's face. "I believe you, Michael."

Mush leaned up and desperately kissed Crutchie. He needed to get the memory of her lips out of his mind. He wanted to focus on his boyfriend.

Crutchie easily kissed back, holding Mush even closer. He wanted to help in any way he could. "I'm... I'm going to school tomorrow," He said firmly, even though he was still suspended.

Mush shook his head. "No Charlie, I don't want you getting into trouble. Davey and Jack rescued me today, they have my back. Please just follow the rules so I can have you back faster." He begged quietly.

Crutchie looked at Mush, gaze sad... "Okay," He murmured. "Okay... I love you."

Mush nuzzled into Crutchie's neck. "I love you Charlie, I really do. I missed you today."

"I missed you too," He murmured softly. "It was so borin' sleeping all day," He laughed.

Mush rolled his eyes. "Oh, the struggle. I wish I could sleep all day. Especially if I could cuddle you." He kissed Crutchie's neck gently.

Crutchie smiled softly, snuggling Mush close, "Every time I woke up, I went to message you, and then remembered you were in school, so I just... went back to sleep so that I'd see you faster."

Mush laughed. "You're so adorable Charlie." He kissed him gently, he felt better already just being with his boyfriend.  _ This is perfect. She can't hurt me. _

Crutchie smiled softly, leaning into the kiss, kissing him again gently. "I try," He giggled. "How was school besides her?"

Mush shrugged. "It was school, just more boring and lonely without you. Though Davey and Jack have been a great addition to Race, Albert, and I."

Crutchie grinned, "I'm glad our group is growing~."

Mush chuckled. "It's just getting bigger and gayer, the school better watch out with how homophobic it is." He thought for a moment. "How did Jack escape suspension?"

Crutchie shrugged, "I took all the blame..."

Mush looked at him shocked. "Why would you do that? You could have gotten expelled."

"So that Jack didn't get in trouble. I'd rather me maybe expelled and Jack still there to protect you than both of us suspended," He said softly.

Mush's shoulders slumped. "I guess I should thank you for that since he did save me today." He kissed Crutchie's forehead. "I'm glad it was just suspension." 

Crutchie nodded softly, "Me too..."

"I am sorry about what happened today, I promise next time I won't freeze up she just...was always one of the more forceful ones." He mumbled quietly.

"Michael, look at me," He said softly, gently cupping Mush's cheek. "No matter what happens, it's not your fault. You froze up because it was scary, because your brain didn't know what to do, okay? I'm just glad it didn't... I'm glad nothing else happened."

Mush nodded. "Me too, she never really like how...prudish? I think that's the word, she didn't like how prudish I was."

Crutchie deadpanned, "I think she didn't like how gay you were, love."

Mush shrugged. "I didn't exactly know what to call myself at the time, I just knew I didn't like girls, but I had to to be normal. You know how I slept with you after the first date? We were together for four months and I could barely kiss her. I mean we made out a few times, but I wouldn't let her get very far. She was jealous that I let you mark me, called me a slut." He just felt awful thinking about everything.

Crutchie sighed, nuzzling closer, kissing his forehead. "You're not a slut. You're in love. She's- She's just jealous, and mad, and... She has no right to be taking out that anger on you."

Mush nuzzled into Crutchie. "I know but she's right I guess I am a slut. All this time holding back and then first guy I meet I sleep with him. Even if it's love, it kinda hit me wrong."

Crutchie fought down a wince, bringing Mush's lips up to kiss him lovingly. "You're not a slut," He said firmly, almost begging Mush to believe him. "You're not. I-I'm sorry- that we- I shouldn't've-" He looked away.

Mush shook his head. "No no no no. I will never regret what we did Charlie, ever. I love you and I trusted you with all of me, I don't regret that decision one bit." He guided Crutchie's face to look at him. "I love you Charlie. I just wasn't expecting her to say that." He kissed Crutchie gently.

Crutchie looked back at Mush, relaxing a little. "I love you, too, Michael," He murmured. "I trust you with every part of me, too."

Mush held Crutchie close. "I will never regret a single decision made in this relationship." He held up the wrist that had his 'Riends' bracelet on it. "You mean everything to me."

Crutchie giggled softly, holding up the Boyf side. "You mean everything to me... I never want her to hurt you again, but you told me to stay out of trouble..." He was trying to think.

Mush kissed Crutchie's head smiling at their wrists. "Please stay out of trouble, I really want to have you in History again. It's boring without you, plus we already had to move our presentation to next week."

"Oh yea," Crutchie smiled sheepishly. "Hum... Maybe we can just flirt relentlessly in front of her," He teased.

Mush giggled. "Make out every time she comes near us." He took Crutchie's hand gently and played with his fingers.

Crutchie beamed, resting his head on Mush's shoulder and watching their hands.

Mush enjoyed just resting with Crutchie. "I love you, I want to be with you, no matter how much shit I have to go through to make that happen." He mumbled.

Crutchie sighed softly, "I wish you didn't have to go through shit..."

Mush kissed Crutchie's forehead. "Me too, but as long as I get to be with you, I'll endure it all."

Crutchie sighed softly, nuzzling closer. He huffed, "Just... Be careful, love..."

Mush sighed. "I'll be as careful as I can be. I'll try to not get into fights, and I'll try to avoid my past."

Crutchie nodded. "I love you."

Mush kissed Crutchie softly. "I love you too."


	15. Revenge

Crutchie was  _ happy as hell _ to be back at school. Mostly because he was with Mush. And this time, he'd told Mush he was staying to watch the practice, mostly because he didn't want anything else to happen. He was beaming all throughout history, snuggling into Mush and ignoring the looks from Oscar. When practice did roll around, he went with Mush to the gym, going to sit in the corner of the bleachers, alternating from watching to checking his phone. Mostly, he was making sure that no one was bullying Mush  _ or anyone else, _ and he was keeping an eye out for Mush's ex...

Mush couldn't be happier to go to school: his boyfriend was unsuspended! He spent the whole day talking to him in the hallways , they even half cuddled in history despite all the looks. He hesitantly let Crutchie sit in on practice mainly so no one would give him any shit. He had been trying to avoid Jessie ever since their run-in last week, which was hard since she was a cheerleader. He avoided her looks instead smiling at Crutchie up in the bleachers. After practice he went down to the locker rooms getting dressed in the stalls like he had begun to do when he came out. He had no clue that Jessie was hiding out outside waiting for him.

Crutchie saw Mush go to the locker rooms, and... Ooh.... Mush changing-  _ Shut up, brain, you've already seen him nude. _ He looked over... That wasn't a guy. He got up, starting to head over...

Jessie had been waiting outside the locker room so she could talk to Mush after he got out. She was infuriated seeing him with his stupid boytoy all day. She tried to keep an eye out for his goons that attacked her last time.

Crutchie looked over at the girl as he got closer, "Hey, the girls' locker room is over there. You okay?"

Jessie jumped and glared when she saw who it was. "You're not even in sports what are you doing here?" She did not need to deal with Michael's dumb experiment right now.

Crutchie shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "Hanging out, waiting for my boyfriend." 

Jessie glared at him. "Well I'm waiting for someone too, and I'm pretty sure they don't allow cripples in the locker rooms"

"Ouch." Crutchie looked her up and down, his eyes calculating, his fist curled at his side. He didn't do anything else.

"I'm sure they have a wheelchair elevator around here somewhere so you can get back upstairs. Michael always takes a while to get dressed. At least he did when we were dating." She shot him a knowing smirk. He didn't have to know they never actually slept together.

Hm. Crutchie rose an eyebrow. "Really? In our morning he got dressed pretty fast- though I guess we overslept. And we were still late 'cause we couldn't seem to keep our hands off of each other~." He could play this game.

Jessie felt a rush of jealousy run through her. "Yeah right, like he'd sleep with a fag like you. You wouldn't even be able to get it up I bet." She was getting more and more upset.

Crutchie giggled, completely relaxed, "With Mush? Oh, I assure you we both 'got it up' just fine~."

Jessie started getting angry. "You're disgusting, you've ruined Michael I hope you know that. His parents are going to disown him, he's going to hell at this point. You've ruined his life."

Crutchie snorted. "I wasn't the one who brought up sex, lady." He looked over at her. "Also, don't you think hell's more your style?"

Jessie got up in Crutchie's face. "Shut up fag, I'm not the one sinning and tempting others you gross piece of shit." Mush walked out of the locker room at that moment. "Uh everything okay? Jessie I thought I told you to stay away from me." 

"I just wanted to check on you baby, I saw you hanging with that Crip today and wanted to make sure you were making good decisions."

Crutchie rolled his eyes. He pushed off the wall, going to Mush, shooting her a look. He then winked at her, turning to Mush and pulling him down into a hot kiss, full of tongue, nipping at his lip, pressing into him and making a few noises~. He moved one hand to Mush's hand, gently intertwining their fingers, and when he pulled back for air, he relaxed against Mush's chest, glaring against Jessie. "Is that enough proof for you, bitch~?"

Mush stood there dazed. He didn't mind the kiss at all but someone was standing right there. Jessie huffed. "Fucking fags rot in hell." She stormed away angrily. Mush looked at Crutchie confused. "So I'm not complaining about the kiss because damn that was hot but uh... what was all that about?"

"I'll see you there!" Crutchie called out cheerfully. He let out a breath of relief when she was gone, wringing his hands together so he didn't punch anything. "She was planning on jumping you again when you got out."

Mush sighed. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I was hoping she would back down after Jack took care of her." His shoulders slumped a bit. "What did she say to you to cause that strong of a reaction?"

"A lot of things that aren't her damn business," Crutchie admitted, "But you told me to stay out of trouble. So, I fought with the power of love." He managed to crack a grin, looking up at Mush.

Mush laughed. "You basically made out with me in front of her... That was hot." He kissed Crutchie lovingly. "You're cute when you're possessive."

Crutchie blushed softly, leaning into the kiss. He snickered, "I am~? 'Cause I can get really possessive if you want me to~." If his hand wasn't on his crutch he'd  _ so _ be pressed up to Mush. Sad times.

Mush nipped at Crutchie's lower lip and pulled back. "I want to see that~" he grabbed Crutchie's hips.

Crutchie was gone the minute Mush's hands were on his hips, and he moved forwards, humming lowly as he pressed the both of them together against the door. He opened his mouth, and then shut it.  _ He's been freaking out about being closeted and coming out and- everything. We're not fucking in the locker room. _ "Let's go home then, hm?" He purred instead, moving back. 

Mush realized this wasn't a great idea, trying to fuck where anyone could walk in. "Yeah let's go home." He breathed out, he loved how dominant Crutchie was in that moment. He followed him out trying to keep his cool until they were in a more private place.


	16. Turn of Events

Crutchie giggled childishly, holding Mush's hand happily as they walked back to his place. "Honestly, at this point I'm surprised your parents don't think you're living with me~."

Mush shrugged. "They think I made a really good friend. I haven't talked to them about it yet." He looked down ashamed.

Crutchie paused at that, stopping where they were.  _ Fuck... _ He looked at Mush, "Hey... Firefly, you okay?" He gently moved a hand to Mush's cheek, worried. "D... Do you want to tell them?"  _ I'd go with you. _

Mush looked up. "No! I mean yes-I do but not now...I don't think...I just ruined the mood we had, didn't I?" He felt his stomach balling up with anxiety.

Crutchie looked around before gently pulling both of them to a wall, still in full view but out of the way. "Michael, I'd be willing to do that no matter what day and time. I'm asking if... If you want me to meet them at some point. Before you even bring up- us. So that they know me first."

Mush sighed. "I don't think they'll take it well any way I do it. You should hear what they say about Race when he's not around. I want to tell them Charlie and I know I have somewhere to go if they kick me out but...I'm terrified. I'm so scared, but I don't want to lose you."

"No matter what, you're not losing me," Crutchie said firmly. "Even if they lock you in, I'd figure out how to JD into your window or something," He snickered. "And if they kick you out? Then they can't stop you from being with me."

Mush kissed Crutchie softly. "I want to tell them, are you doing anything now?" He needed to do this before he lost his nerve. The only thing keeping him going was the fact that he always had Crutchie to fall back on.

Crutchie leaned into the kiss. "Being with you," He said softly. "Lead the way, Michael..." To be honest. His nerves were everywhere, but he wanted to be there for Mush above everything.

Mush squeezed Crutchie's hand as they walked. "You don't have to come with if you don't want to Charlie, this might not be fun."

"I'm going with you," Crutchie said, moving to walk next to Mush. "Fun or not."

Mush kissed Crutchie's head. "Thank you..." He whispered. He led the way to his house. He stopped on the porch too nervous to open the door.

Crutchie gently squeezed Mush's hand. "I'm here."  _ I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you. _

Mush took a deep breath and entered his home. "Mom? Dad? Can we meet in the living room?" He led Crutchie through the house and sat down with him on the couch.

A couple closely resembling Mush walked in confused. "Michael, who's this dear?" His mom asked smiling gently. His dad sat wordlessly.

Mush took a deep breath. "This is Charlie he was my partner for our history project and uh..." He took Crutchie's hand gently. "He's my boyfriend." He looked at his parents dead in the eye his stomach doing flips. 

His mother paled and his father sat forward an unreadable expression on his face. "Get out..." He said quietly.

Mush crumbled. "Please...mom you know I'm still your son. Don't make me leave please." His mom only looked away as his father stood up.

"I said get out! I will not have a fag for a son, and I will certainly not let one live under this roof. Get the fuck out." He yelled angrily. Mush began to cry and let go of Crutchie's hand.

Crutchie bit his lip. He gently took Mush's hand again, standing them both up. He looked at Mush's father. "Nothing changes if he loves something different than you." His voice was level, his heart aching for Mush. "He's still your son. And I'm willing to learn more and talk more." He looked at Mush's mom, eyes silently begging her to talk to the father before turning back to him. "Think about it, at least. About your son, about what he believes in."

Mush's dad turned to Crutchie. "This is all your fault isn't it? He was a fine normal boy before this project. I could overlook the dancing, but I will not let him be a fag." He approached Crutchie angrily, but Mush jumped in between them.

"Insult me all you want...but leave Charlie out of this please, he didn't do anything. I'll pack a bag- I'll leave I swear." He was almost sobbing as he begged his dad to leave Crutchie alone. He gasped when he felt a sting on his cheek,  _ Did he just? _ He turned to Crutchie. "Wait outside please, I'll be out in a minute..." He mumbled still crying but also in shock. He ran past his dad and up to his room. He shoved everything he loved into a suitcase with some clothes tears still streaming from his eyes.

Crutchie nearly saw red at the hit. He watched Mush go upstairs, hands balled into fists. He looked at Mush's mother. "You could've done something." He went over by the door, opening it and making a point to wait in the doorway for his love, terrified that if the door closed without Mush he'd never see him again.

Mush ran down the stairs with the suitcase unable to even look at his parents. He stopped for a minute to look at him mom. "I'm still me...I still love you guys." She refused to look at him.

"Get out."

He felt his heart break some more as he hurried from the house dragging the suitcase behind him. He made it to the sidewalk a few houses down before he crumbled into a ball sobbing loudly.

Crutchie followed him out, collapsing next to him and curling Mush close to his chest. He nuzzled close, just cradling him close.  _ No matter what. Even if something horrible happens between us. He's my responsibility. _ "I've got you," He whispered softly, rubbing his back, letting him cry it out.

Mush curled into Crutchie sobbing heavily. "I-I thought they might und-understand..." He sobbed out clinging to Crutchie like he was his lifeline.

"I thought they would too..." He sighed softly. "Maybe with time... But for right now we shouldn't be in the street..." He gently kissed Mush's head, nudging him a little. "C'mon. I can't carry you home," He tried to joke, though it clearly fell flat.

Mush sniffed and tried to pull himself together. He stood up shakily and began to walk slowly to Crutchie's place.  _ I've ruined everything. _


	17. A New Home

When they got there, Crutchie looked up at Aunt Lin. She saw the bag, and nodded softly, adding more noodles to the pot so there'd be enough for three. Crutchie nuzzled into Mush's cheek, gently leading him to the room, moving his suitcase to the side of the room, and carefully laying down with Mush and just hugging him, trying to be as comforting as possible.

Mush wasn't overly responsive, he was stuck in his head.  _ Fag...get out...going to hell... _ All the thoughts swirled in his head like a storm.

Crutchie started to hum softly, getting worried from the lack of response. "Michael... I love you so much... You were so brave to tell them about us... I'm sorry your father got so angry, but maybe with your mother they'll sort it out and get better. They just need time." He took a breath. "And we're... Anyone who tries to say shit about us is just trying to get a rise out of us." He felt himself tear up as he hugged Mush tighter. "I'd go anywhere if it was with you. Even Hell."

Mush looked at Crutchie tears in his eyes. "I love you too Charlie...I love you so much. I'd go to hell and back for you." He began crying hard again. He couldn't control it, he just hurt so bad.

Crutchie hugged Mush tighter. "I love you. I love every part of you. You're safe here." He hesitantly put a hand over where Mush was slapped, forcing down his own whimper. "Does it hurt?"

Mush sniffed and tried to calm down. He nodded, his cheek stung a bit but what hurt more was the memory that his dad did that to him. "I wasn't expecting him to react like that..." He mumbled quietly.

Crutchie frowned a little, gently rubbing Mush's cheek and his back. "Neither was I... I'm sorry he did..."  _ I'm sorry you met me... _ Crutchie flinched slightly at his own thoughts.  _ I've been nothing but trouble. You've been going through so much to love me. I'm sorry. _

Mush cuddled into Crutchie's side desperately, he needed to be surrounded by him, to feel he wasn't alone.  _ I love him so much...everything hurts but at least he's here. _ He kissed Crutchie's cheek. "I love you..."

"I love you, too," Crutchie murmured, doing his best to curl around Mush, to just hug him close. "I love you, so so so much. And- and I'm thankful that you love me, too. No matter what the world throws at us."

Mush finally got himself to stop crying and took shaky breaths. "I knew coming out was going to be hard, don't blame yourself for any of this. This was my decision." He leaned up and kissed Crutchie softly. "The world can beat us down and try to kill us but I'll stay by your side."

Crutchie didn't  _ want _ to cry. But hearing those words, seeing his love being so strong, a tear escaped him. He leaned into the kiss, hugging Mush a little tighter, "I'll stay by yours, always."

Mush sniffed and snuggled into Crutchie more. "Sorry I ruined the mood for today..."

"Don't be." He forced a small giggle, "You can get me riled up whenever. This is more important."

Mush shifted so he was half laying on Crutchie. "You're so amazing Charlie." He kissed his cheeks and nose.

Crutchie snickered, pulling Mush completely on top of himself just to cuddle into him more. "You're more amazing, and brave, so fucking brave, and strong. I'm so proud of you, Michael."

Mush felt himself tear up, so he hid his face in Crutchie's shoulder. He relaxed into his arms calming down a bit. "I think I left a few things of homework but right now I could care less."

"You act like we can't break into your house and get the rest of your stuff," Crutchie grinned.

Mush laughed softly. "My mom is a stay at home mom...who has knitting club twice a week."

"Does she have knitting club while your dad is out~?" Crutchie hummed.

Mush thought for a second. "Yeah actually..."

"Well. If you wanna, I'm all in," Crutchie hummed.

Mush nuzzled Crutchie's neck. "Later...I wanna cuddle." He placed gentle kisses on his neck.

"Of course, later," Crutchie hummed, snuggling into Mush. "I love you~."

Mush still hurt and felt betrayed but being there in Crutchie's arms he felt like things might be okay. "I love you too..." He murmured, pressing a few more kisses to Crutchie's neck tiredly.

Crutchie nuzzled close. "Wanna just... Take a nap? Process?"

Mush nodded. "I wanna nap with you and figure it all out." He mumbled.

"Alright. G'night, Michael," He murmured softly.

Mush murmured a soft goodnight before falling asleep comforted by Crutchie.


	18. Violent Return

Crutchie was a little nervous, but more excited. More... Vengeful? He held Mush's hand tightly. No one was supposed to be home, so it was supposed to be safe for them. Crutchie gently squeezed Mush's hand as they approached with an empty suitcase. "You okay?"

Mush was terrified that he was somehow wrong and one of his parents was home. The driveway was empty, but he was still nervous. "I'm fucking terrified...let's do this." He walked up to the porch and dug the spare key out of the planter before slipping into his house quietly. It looked so much darker and sadder than he remembered. The shelf that once held all his dance awards was bare, there was no sign that Mush had ever lived in the house.

Crutchie bit his lip as he saw Mush's face fall at the empty shelf. He followed Mush carefully with the suitcase, "Where's your room...?"

Mush snapped out of it. "Uh upstairs first door on the right." He made his way up the stairs, trying to ignore all the missing family pictures and gaps in his life. Luckily his room was untouched, he looked around and spotted his math folder and English book. After grabbing those he took some of his favorite clothes out of the closet. He grabbed an old music box and a pair of headphones and shut the suitcase.

Crutchie followed carefully, putting the suitcase on the bed while Mush packed it. He looked around, his eyes a mixture of hurt and love. This was where Mush grew up, a place that meant so much to him... A place he had to leave. It hurt.

Mush looked around one more time his heart aching before tugging the suitcase off of his bed. "This should be it, least what I want."

Crutchie nodded, moving to gently take Mush's hand. He kissed his cheek softly. He didn't have any words.

Mush looked around some more as they walked out. He was becoming more angry at the absence of him as they went. He pulled away from Crutchie and grabbed the poke by the fire before slamming it into the TV, the pictures on the walls of other family members, and finally he broke the last reminder of him, a stained glass piece with everyone's initials that sat in the living room window. He stormed over to Crutchie , grabbed the suitcase and left the house for the last time.

Crutchie tried to stop Mush, but well... He knew he couldn't. He looked around sadly, following Mush and gently reaching to take his hand. He kept close, quiet, just trying to comfort the other as much as possible because he didn't know any other way how.

Mush took Crutchie's hand slowly calming down. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." He whispered. He was done crying over this so no tears left his eyes but he did look down at the ground.

"I'm more worried about you right now," He said softly.

Mush smiled shakily at Crutchie. "I actually feel better after doing that. Just still really shaky." He laughed a bit and continued walking.

Crutchie still kept close as they walked. "At least you feel a little better..."

Mush squeezed Crutchie's hand gently. "I...I know it was scary seeing me do that. It freaked me out a bit, but I'm not normally like that you know I'm not."

"Hey." Crutchie looked up at Mush. "I'm less concerned about the violence and more concerned about your emotions. Hell, remember why I got suspended last week? I get it. I'm just worried about you."

Mush kissed Crutchie gently, not caring that they were in the middle of a sidewalk in public. "I'll be fine babe. That helped me process things, I'm doing better. I'm not sad at least, more angry."

Crutchie didn't care either, nodding softly. He kept close as he guided Mush home. "At least there's ways to get that anger out..." He mumbled.

"Like beating the shit out of the next person who yells a slur at us?" He said only half joking.

"I mean. That's one option," Crutchie snickered, looking up as home came into view. "Of course, if you wanted that, I think you'd have to kiss me hard out here in the street~."

Mush kissed his forehead quickly. "You think anyone is around?" He glanced around before pulling Crutchie into a deep kiss , holding him close.

"I dunno-" Crutchie's eyes widened as he was pulled forwards. Honestly, he'd only half expected Mush to do that. But he melted into the kiss, eyes lazily glancing around for any passerby...

Mush grinned into the kiss and bit Crutchie's lip. However, he felt something hit his head. He looked down and saw a pop can.

"Can you fags take it somewhere else?" It was none other than Oscar, he chose a bad day to mess with them.

Crutchie looked over... Ooooh... His gaze turned to Mush, smirking. He looked around the area, quickly finding an alley... "It's just us and him," He purred suggestively, moving a hand to run through Mush's hair to feel where the pop can hit. His eyes shifted, filled with rage as he looked back at Oscar.

Mush took Crutchie's hand and ran into the alley trying to lure Oscar into following them. Oscar, being the dumbass he was, fell for the bait.

"Seriously you two are fucking disgusting all you fags are good for is dying." He walked forward slowly smirking as if he had the upper hand in the situation.

Crutchie whispered, "Hide next to the dumpster." He let go of Mush's hand, purposefully tripping, catching himself and rolling onto his back as he looked up at Oscar. "Why don't you kill me then?" He argued, scooting back so that if Oscar tried to jump on him Mush could easily pin him.

Mush quickly ducked next to the dumpster pretending to look scared. He watched Crutchie making sure he could get to him. 

Oscar approached Crutchie. "Don't mind if I do." He lifted his foot to stomp on Crutchie when Mush tackled him from the side punching him. 

"Don't fucking touch my boyfriend!" He started beating the shit out of Oscar's face.

Crutchie snickered, scrambling to his feet, walking over. He kinda watched for a moment... No, fear wasn't the right word. Respect. Love. Adoration. Mush standing up for himself and someone else. "Babe, take a step to the right?" And then he swung his crutch _hard_ into Oscar's left side.

Mush stepped to the side and kicked Oscar a couple times. "Don't come near us again. Don't harass us, just leave us alone." He said firmly.

Oscar curled in on himself and spat at Mush. "Fuck you, I'll get you demoted you fucking fairy."

Mush dodged the spit. "Will you really admit that you got beat up by two gay kids? I don't think that'll go over well."

Crutchie growled, turning to kick Oscar's stomach hard. He gave his crutch to Mush and bent down, his voice quiet so Mush couldn't hear. He grabbed Oscar's face, growling out, "Listen to me very closely. Mush is willing to beat the shit out of you. I'm willing to make you _disappear."_ He pushed Oscar away, standing again and taking his crutch.

Mush blew Oscar a kiss as they left the alley. He giggled and kissed Crutchie when they were far enough away. "That was amazing! You're so hot when you're angry and protective."

Crutchie snickered at that, shifting against Mush. "I'm hot?" He smirked, grabbing the suitcase before Mush could accidentally leave it.

Mush bit his lip and dragged Crutchie towards his house. "Maybe more than hot. More like if I can't get you inside in the next five minutes, I'm going to die from how much I want you."

Crutchie growled a little at that, pulling the suitcase along. "Well, we certainly can't have you dying," He purred, fumbling for his key a little. He opened the door and kissed Mush hard, letting them stumble inside and him close the door with his foot. Thankfully, this time Aunt Lin was out of the house~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you wanna read the NSFW... https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863088/chapters/48052765
> 
> In other events: That's the end of the fic! Idk if it's satisfying or not, but that's all that Otter and I did before we got distracted by other things. Let us know if you have any plot ideas and maybe they'll come next owo!!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
